Au Vinyle Rouge
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: Le night-club "Le Vinyle rouge" d'Itachi va connaître d'énormes bouleversements avec l'arrivée de nouveaux danseurs, dont le jeune Naruto Uzumaki...Histoires de couples entrecroisées, une fiction violente, où le sexe se mêle à l'agression et au complot.
1. Chapitre 1 et Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 1_  
><em><strong>L'étoile r<strong>__**o**__**u**__**g**__**e, convoitée et hautaine.**_

_I'm not ashamed of the things that I dream__  
><em>_I find myself flirting with the verge of obscene__  
><em>_Into the unknown, I will be bold__  
><em>_I'm going to places I can be out of control_

La façade du bâtiment était impeccable. Elle devait être surveillée, nettoyée en permanence, ce ne pouvait être autrement. Il s'agissait de ce genre d'endroit qui ne vous laisse jamais indifférent, qu'il est impossible d'ignorer. Les faibles néons brillaient, d'une lueur pourpre morte. La poussière n'y était pour rien, c'était un _effet._ Quelques basses étaient audibles à l'entrée, même lorsque la fenêtre de verre se refermait sur vous. Un verre teinté, intime et obscène. Il incitait à ce que vous pénétriez ce lieu aux allures presque mystiques. Les enceintes murmuraient un rythme grave, enivrant et presque inquiétant. La silhouette écarta les jambes, deux membres doux de porcelaine. La chevelure ébouriffée de l'homme, noire se reflétait aux projecteurs rouges, comme si d'infimes paillettes, d'étoiles rouges et bleues s'y étaient mélangées, et s'élançait dans les airs. Il se cambra portant ses longs doigts, ses os de la main jaillissant de sa chair délicieuse se saisissaient de son cou, embrassaient sa nuque et la quittaient aussitôt.

_I love myself__  
><em>_It's not a sin__  
><em>_I can't control what's happenin'_

La pièce était si vaste qu'on n'en voyait pas les murs. Seulement, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, aucune lumière naturelle seulement ces ténèbres teintés d'érotisme trop osé pour lécher l'extérieur. Enfin il y avait ces flammes artificielles, rosies et parfois presque blanches. Enfin, des bougies dansaient, accompagnant les mouvements de ce prince, évoluant sur son estrade. Il n'y avait que des hommes. Principalement vieux, mais certains approchaient la trentaine. Ils étaient rares. Enfin, l'homme se passa les doigts à ses lèvres, fermant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, ses deux pupilles si étranges et si uniques se fondaient aux projecteurs, c'était une apparition extraordinaire. Les fines jambes de l'individu se croisèrent, il jouait de son corps, souple et léger, mince et attirant. Enfin, il s'assied sur le sofa doré qui se trouvait au centre de la scène. Il ôta l'unique cape qu'il portait et la laissa. A quatre pattes, il snoba la foule, et croisa son regard. Son pouls s'accéléra frénétiquement.

_The small of my back and the arch of my feet__  
><em>_Lately I've been noticin' the beautiful me__  
><em>_I'm all in my skin and I'm not gonna wait__  
><em>_I'm into myself in the most precious way_

Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait avancer de cette même démarche, vers lui il l'ignora. Pourtant, son esprit était accaparé par lui, par son regard qui allait bientôt se poser sur son corps nu exposé aux flashes de lumière obscure.

Il voyait certaines mains se diriger vers quelques entrejambes, comme d'habitude. Il inspira, laissant une expiration faussement excitée s'échapper de sa gorge splendide.

Il rejoint la chaise sur le côté de la scène, la saisit d'un geste calculé et répété. Il la posa devant la scène, au plus proche de cette foule, de ces sièges, de ces tables. Les serveurs n'y prêtaient même pas attention. Il s'assied simplement, ses longues jambes parfaites se frottant l'une à l'autre, les lèvres entrouvertes. Sa cascade de cheveux noirs tombant sur le côté, il se toucha lentement la verge. Il soupira, releva la nuque vers les clients. Il commença à exercer une pression le long de son sexe, de lents va-et-vient. Il se mordit les lèvres, et son regard rencontra le siens une fois de plus. Il continua, le fixant lui. _Lui et uniquement lui._ Il continua ses mouvements, se redressant. Il commença à gémir, faiblement, de plus en plus fort. Ses joues se réchauffaient. Son sang était en ébullition.

Il se refusait de fermer les paupières, de peur que _l'être dans cette salle, cet être là_ ne s'évapore. Comme s'il n'était qu'un songe. Il ne voulait le voir s'éclipser, en un vol de corbeaux immonde et macabre, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Car, c'était ce qu'il était.

_I see you sitting, stuffing your face, why don't you stuff me up?_  
><em>Eat a cookie, a big dick, everyday, what?<em>

Le prince accéléra alors les mouvements. Ses gestes étaient calculés, et réfléchis. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, pas même cette main qui se crispait sur les bords de sa chaise. Il était vrai qu'il ressentait du plaisir, il avait toujours su s'en donner avec ferveur. Seulement cette foule le dégoûtait. Mais à ce moment-là, ce promettait d'être bien plus simple d'éjaculer, car ils aiment ça. Cette fois, il allait jouir très rapidement car il était là. C'était une bonne chose, une chance, et une malédiction à la fois. Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle. Il devait faire languir, comme il savait le faire. Il serra brutalement son emprise, une souffrance le piqua au vif. Il serra les dents. Il poussa une exclamation rauque, et ferma les yeux. Il s'empressa de les ouvrir. Non. Il ne devait pas le perdre de vue, pas lui. Il scruta les ténèbres. Oui. Il était encore là. Il buvait un verre. Ses lèvres. Sa langue furtive, il l'aperçut quelques secondes. Elle s'évanouit en sa bouche, et le prince aux yeux rouges continua ses mouvements. Ses gestes répétitifs, sa masturbation l'accablait. Bientôt, il ne fut plus que murmures de plaisirs, et éveil charnel.

_Do you know what it feels like to fuck on cocaine?__  
><em>_I can tell you. Let me tell you.__  
><em>_O yeah, this is what it feels like to fuck on cocaine._

Alors, le prince sur scène jouit. Il continua d'accélérer, gardant les yeux rivés vers l'homme qui se tenait au bar. Celui-ci s'alluma une cigarette au même moment, mais les deux hommes se regardaient l'un l'autre.  
><em>Face down, ass up, that's the way we like to fuck<em>__

_Ass down, face up, that's the way we like to fuck_

Il tint son entrejambe fermement tendue et le liquide s'écoula. Il se toucha bien plus lentement, et quelques gouttes infimes, semblable à des larmes de plaisir s'étouffèrent en touchant le sol.  
>Le parquet rouge, glauque, éclairé par les projecteurs. Enfin, les basses se turent et les deux hommes ne se quittèrent toujours pas du regard. A ce moment, des hommes se touchaient dans le public, des exclamations faibles mais audibles parvinrent aux oreilles du prince aux yeux plissés. L'homme expira une fumée, onirique et épaisse d'entre ses lèvres. Il applaudit, et le reste du club suivit. Alors, la respiration de l'homme aux yeux rouges se calma peu à peu. Il retrouva un souffle normal, et il s'empressa d'aller chercher sa cape.<p>

Il ne la remit pas immédiatement, laissant le peuple admirer les finitions de son corps parfait. Il s'évanouit entre les rideaux du théâtre et retint un rugissement. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, des mains obscènes. Il les retira alors et regagna sa loge. Il tira la poignée de la pièce, où une plaque dorée était finement accrochée.  
>Il jeta la cape qu'il avait retirée. Il était encore nu. Mécontent, il s'assied dans son fauteuil, et se fixa. Il parcourait son propre corps de ses yeux, encore rouges, alors que l'éclairage était devenu clair et pâle. Il toucha de son index sa peau, ses légers muscles et enfin ses veines bleues, violettes. Il soupira lorsqu'il atteint le nombril.<br>-Tu as été très beau à regarder ce soir, _Madara._  
>Madara ne se retourna pas. Il baissa le regard.<br>-Je sais. Tu n'avais pas l'air mécontent de moi.  
>-Pourquoi le serai-je ?<br>-Tu l'es souvent.  
>-C'est faux. <p>

Madara se retourna alors, son cou délicat se tournant vers cet homme. Il portait un costume trois pièces, un individu propre sur lui. Rien ne laissait transparaître en réalité son rôle en ces lieux. Ce club. Ces lumières rouges, ces larmes de plaisir coulant sur la scène et les vieux qui se touchent.  
>-Tu es mon étoile ici, disait cet homme.<p>

Madara rit.

-Oh je suis certain que tu t'en sortirais tout aussi bien sans moi, Itachi.

L'homme appelé Itachi se dirigea vers le dressing, aux dimensions largement suffisantes de Madara. Il se saisit d'un kimono de soie noire et rouge, et le cala à son bras. Il l'apporta à son danseur, et le mit à ses épaules nues et frêles.

-Tu devrais t'habiller.

-C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?

Madara jeta un œil las vers le vêtement. Il se leva, fixa son propre corps dans le reflet, nu et enfin Itachi derrière lui qui cherchait uniquement son regard. Il s'habilla du yukata, et se retourna. Il s'avança vers Itachi, les bras croisés.

-Il est vingt-trois heures trente. Je reprends à minuit, tu as du temps libre, c'est pour ça que tu es là ?

-Non.

-Tu ne veux pas de ta poupée favorite ? Deidara t'a encore laissé de côté…

Le visage de Madara était fourbe. Vicieux et sournois. La malice extrême qui y régnait était d'une beauté sans pareille : attirante et excitante. Itachi admirait cette face là, sous ses deux yeux, du même rouge que son danseur. Itachi leva la main et remit en place une mèche de Madara, un peu trop rebelle à son goût. Le prince en profita pour se caresser, à la manière d'un chien abandonné à ce dernier. Il scruta ses traits, ses deux cernes creusés qui rendaient son visage si fin et si dur.

-Je dois retourner en salle.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'à ma loge ?

-Y a-t-il une raison pour venir féliciter le joyau de sa couronne ?

Madara embrassa Itachi brièvement. Il commença alors à déboutonner sa chemise.

-S'il te plaît. Madara.

-Oui ?

Il continua ses gestes, et lorsqu'il arriva au dernier bouton, caressa le torse d'Itachi.

-Tu n'as pas envie de me baiser ? Pourquoi ? Tu sais bien que tu es le seul qui en a le droit, et surtout, le seul que je veux.

Il esquissa un sourire provocateur et assuré, et Itachi s'éloigna de son danseur. Il reboutonna sa chemise, sa veste, et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Très bien, dit Madara d'une voix grave et dénuée d'humanité, tu es le maître après tout. Mes envies peuvent attendre.

Il serra les poings, tourna le dos à Itachi et s'apprêta pour sa prochaine représentation sur scène. Lorsque la porte de la salle de bains se ferma sur lui, Itachi quitta la loge de son danseur, _de son étoile rouge._

Cette fois. Ce fut un autre homme qui pénétra les lieux. Son manteau en cuir lui donnait un air encore plus menaçant. Ses deux yeux, malgré les zones d'ombre étaient si visibles, si flagrants qu'ils effrayaient même certains nouveaux clients. _Certains._ Car tous étaient bien habitués à ses quelques rares visites. L'homme prit place dans un canapé luisant, accompagné de quelques hommes jeunes mais tout aussi insensibles que lui aux charmes des serveurs. Sur scène, une cascade de cheveux blonds s'éleva, laissant voir un visage si féminin et si beau. Les deux yeux bleus de l'homme parcoururent la salle, et il commença à se déshabiller avec lenteur et grâce.

_Somebody says  
>I love you<em> 

Alors, le nouvel arrivant jeta un regard blasé vers la scène, et ne s'y attarda pas. Lorsqu'un serveur s'approcha, il leva la main.

-Vous désirez?

-Itachi Uchiwa. Dites lui que je suis ici. Qu'il ne se fasse pas attendre.

Le jeune homme, d'à peine vingt ans hocha la tête, ne montrant aucune expression à son visage. Il posa alors son plateau au bar, et s'empressa de monter les marches de l'escalier qui menaient aux loges, et aussi au bureau du patron. Mais, il était très rarement présent. Il hésita arrivé à mi-parcours, lorsqu'il manqua d'entrer en collision avec Itachi lui-même.

-Monsieur le patron, vous avez de la visite en bas…

-Sasori.

-Oui?

-C'est lui?

-Oui.

Itachi fixa le visage de Sasori, avant d'inspirer profondément. Il baissa les paupières.

_All those years you never knew  
>All the things that I could do<br>I keep them in a hidden place  
>So I can rub them in your face<em>

Alors, il s'assied dans le canapé à son tour. Il croisa les jambes, et commanda deux verres de whisky à Sasori, qui s'éclipsa au travers des lueurs bleues et jaunes des projecteurs braqués sur Deidara. Il revint, posa les breuvages devant son employeur et le sombre personnage avant d'aller servir d'autres clients.

-Deidara se débrouille très bien, dit l'homme, je le trouve de plus en plus attirant.

-Il est né pour ça.

Ils fixèrent la scène. Enfin, l'homme bu quelques gorgées de whisky avant de porter toute son attention vers Itachi.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, dit-il simplement.

-Tu me surestimes, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru rit brièvement. Il posa le verre sur la table basse, lumineuse sans un grain de poussière pour la souiller. Les basses poussaient des plaintes graves.

-Ma clientèle est fidèle, relativement nombreuse. Nous sommes le club le plus chaud, le plus en vu de la ville. Je ne vois pas ce que tu as à me reprocher.

-Tu as besoin de sang neuf. Ca va bientôt faire sept ans, sept ans que tu nous sers la même recette. Deidara par ci, Madara par là, et le petit Sasori. C'est toutes les nuits la même chose.

Il soupira.

-Si tu ne trouves pas quelque chose qui rentabilise d'avantage ce baisodrome je vais arrêter de financer toutes tes merdes de projecteurs et de payer tes putains de sponsors, et tu pourras dire au revoir à tes bouteilles, à tes chaudasses. T'as pas conscience du blé que j'investis ici pour toi.

Itachi ignora les paroles d'Orochimaru. Il regardait de loin, plongé dans les ténèbres chaudes du club la représentation de Deidara. Orochimaru claqua des doigts, à ce son, il réagit faiblement, toujours méprisant.

-Alors ? Rien à dire ?

-Je gagne beaucoup ici, Orochimaru.

De nulle-part, il sortit un magasine. Sur la couverture, une femme nue. Il le jeta sur la table basse.

-Page vingt-trois, dit-il simplement.

Itachi se redressa lentement, et prit la revue. Il parcourut les pages, toutes plus obscènes les unes que les autres. Il y avait un article. La façade impeccable de son propre club, le _Vinyle Rouge, _ses néons en photo.

_« __**Le Vinyle Rouge, en route vers la routine**__ ? »_

_«Il est inutile de présenter le fameux club tenu par Itachi Uchiwa : aux pratiques érotiques exubérantes et attirantes pour des milliers de touristes du sexe, le Vinyle Rouge a l'année passée, enregistré le plus faible taux de revenu de toute l'histoire du club très privé. D'après les plus habitués, cet échec s'est soldé non pas par le manque de créativité de ses danseurs (dont le plus convoité est Madara), l'on reconnaît à ce jardin de plaisirs charnels la qualité de ses hommes de charme. En effet, la source de ce problème semble être d'une nature différente. Ecoutons un fidèle du Vinyle Rouge, qui a tenu à rester anonyme. _

'_En fait, ce qui manque, c'est les nouvelles têtes. Nous nous sommes habitués aux déhanchés parfaits de Madara et à la gourmandise de Deidara. Cela dit, j'ignore si je continuerai à fréquenter ce club si Uchiwa n'innove pas sa troupe... '_

_Un témoignage qui ne peut que signer la menace d'un échec : celui de la perte d'un des lieux les plus fréquentés de la ville, des plus mystérieux et fascinants pour les adorateurs du sexe et de l'exhibition. Un électrochoc à venir ? »_

Itachi ne bougea pas. Il leva alors les yeux vers Orochimaru qui lui lança un sourire peu rassurant.

-Pour que ce magasine en parle, tu as du souci à te faire. C'est lui qui t'a fait monter. Il te fera descendre aussi.

Il hocha la tête et fit signe aux jeunes hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

-Nous partons, Itachi. Mais, rappelles-toi. Je veux qu'il y ait de nouveaux hommes ici. Très bientôt. Sinon, j'arrête. Je ne veux pas financer un club de base. Je veux financer Le Club. Aujourd'hui, cet endroit est en haut de l'affiche. Mais je ne viendrai pas le chercher dans une poubelle.

Il fit un geste de la tête, et tous les jeunes le suivirent, comme de jeunes chiots. Lorsqu'il quitta les lieux, la salle applaudit, les projecteurs s'éteignirent, et Deidara passa par les coulisses. La salle fut subitement plus éclairée. Itachi finit le verre de whisky et fixa sa montre. Il était bientôt minuit.

_Chapitre 2_  
><em><strong>Le manège pour le vinyle. <strong>_

C'est à neuf heures qu'Itachi s'était levé. Il prit une douche, l'eau avait coulé le long de ses épaules, de son dos, de son corps pâle et fort. Ses cheveux avaient été brossés, accrochés en une queue de cheval. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de ses appartements, dont la surface était de la taille du night-club, en dessous. Il n'avait dormi que trois heures, et ça lui suffisait amplement. Itachi détestait dormir. Il enfila une chemise pourpre, et la silhouette sous les draps, endormie et immobile se mit subitement à bouger. Un long soupir se fit entendre, et la personne se redressa, les yeux plissés.

-Déjà ?

-Dors.

-Je devrais regagner ma loge.

-Reste ici, je te dis.

-Madara va encore m'agresser.

-Tout ira bien.

Itachi accrocha une cravate à son cou assis sur le lit, et s'observa dans le miroir qui prenait tout le mur de sa chambre, dirigé vers sa couche. L'homme à moitié endormi se leva, félin et caressa la taille d'Itachi qu'il serra.

-Tu ne trouveras pas de meilleures recrues que nous, tu le sais ça.

-Je vous ai bien trouvé. Je doute que les personnes que je rencontrerai aujourd'hui seront parfaites. Seulement, je trouverai quelques éléments décisifs pour l'avenir du club, tu peux me croire.

Deidara soupira.

-Tu tiens plus à cet endroit qu'à moi.

-Tu sais que c'est tout ce que j'ai.

-Tu m'as moi, Itachi.

Deidara chercha le regard d'Itachi dans le miroir. Il ne le trouva pas.

-Je suis seul, Deidara. Je suis désolé.

Il se leva.

-Tu préfères me laisser à Sasori, comme d'habitude ?

Deidara croisa les bras, et tourna la tête vers Itachi qui s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre. Itachi lança les clefs de l'appartement à Deidara. N'ayant pas de réponse, il se laissa tomber en arrière et émit un grognement exaspéré. Itachi l'entendit, et haussa les sourcils. Il gagna la salle du night-club. Des lumières blanches éclairaient les lieux, ce qui était rare. En réalité, une lumière glauque, de débauche régnait toujours en ces lieux. Mais, le club n'était pas ouvert. Il l'était uniquement à _ceux qui venaient à Itachi. _

Itachi écrivit avec rapidité un formulaire. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, et inspira. C'était le vingt-sixième aujourd'hui.

-Âge ?

-Dix-huit.

-Situation ?

-Fixe. J'habite chez moi, mais, je suis étudiant et je n'ai pas énormément d'argent.

Itachi hocha la tête.

-Vous habitez avec quelqu'un ?

-Non. Je suis célibataire.

- Tenez-vous à prendre un pseudonyme si vous êtes engagé ?

-Non. Pas particulièrement.

-Donc, ce sera Gaara. Simplement Gaara.

Itachi sonda les yeux irréels du jeune homme face à lui. Il était très jeune, fin. Son maquillage noir soulevait deux prunelles d'enfer, dignes d'un conte. Un conte effrayant et fascinant. Il était si calme, et suffisant à la fois. Il avait de bonnes prédispositions à travailler ici. Itachi écrivait avec soin ce que lui disait Gaara. Après de longues secondes sans rien dire, Itachi hocha vivement la tête.

-Très bien. Nous vous rappellerons d'ici la semaine prochaine.

Gaara se leva, se courba, et quitta la salle. Il ouvrit la porte du club, et la laissa ouverte au suivant. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, et s'empressa de filer. La personne entra, d'un pas confiant. Elle posa son sac à côté d'elle et se courba à son tour. Il avait une sorte de sourire, une esquisse sur son visage qu'Itachi n'aimait tout d'abord pas.

-Bonjour, Uchiwa-sama, je crois que l'on se connait déjà.

-Bonjour Sai.

Il lui sourit, une fois de plus et soupira.

-Tu veux travailler ici ? demanda Itachi, tu sais ce qu'on fait ici ?

-Bien sûr, tu me prends pour un enfant ?

-Un peu. Je te vois mal écarter les jambes devant mes clients.

Sai était très fin. Cette carrure lui rappelait Gaara, mais, il l'était encore plus. Il était tout aussi androgyne, et Itachi savait qu'en tant que danseur, Sai avait tout de l'_élément rêvé._ Il faisait mauvais genre, narquois. Sa face faussement angélique aurait pu plaire énormément.

-J'ai croisé votre frère ce matin, dit Sai.

-Dix huit ans, donc, répondit Itachi en évitant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Il me déteste toujours autant.

-Situation ?

Sai tenta de sonder le regard d'Itachi. Une grave erreur lorsqu'on sait ce que sont capables de faire ces deux prunelles. Le jeune homme essaya quelques secondes, puis baissa les yeux. Il croisa les bras.

-Célibataire.

Itachi hocha la tête.

-Un pseudonyme désiré ? Maîtrises-tu certaines formes de danse ?

-Je vais souvent en boîte si vous voulez savoir. Et, vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez de mon nom, Uchiwa-sama.

Sur ce, Itachi posa son stylo plume et glissa le formulaire sur celui de Gaara.

-Nous te rappellerons la semaine prochaine. Tu auras ta réponse.

Sai ne se leva tout d'abord pas.

-Vous devriez engager votre frère. Il sait bien utiliser son corps.

-Sors, maintenant.

Itachi fixa Sai. Ce dernier mit du temps à se lever. Enfin, il reprit son sac à ses pieds.

-Vous faites une grave erreur à ne pas l'engager. Il pourrait même faire d'excellentes fellations à n'importe quel client. Vous devez en savoir quelque chose j'imagine.

Itachi ne bougea pas. Il méprisa complètement Sai, et lorsqu'il sortit au dehors, il prit le formulaire du jeune homme et le déchira lentement. Il se leva, et s'apprêta à quitter la salle. Il avait d'autres affaires à régler.

- Excusez-moi ?

Itachi releva les yeux, surpris. Il y avait quelqu'un.

-La porte est encore ouverte, il n'y a personne j'ai vu l'écriteau…A qui dois-je me présenter pour…

Le jeune homme se saisit d'une annonce déchirée à la va vite qu'il avait emporté avec lui

-Le poste de danseur, oui.

Il rit un peu, et Itachi se figea.

-Oui, c'est bien ici.

« Et… »

Itachi s'assied de nouveau et la jeune personne ne bougea pas.

-C'est moi le directeur. Je vous en prie. Prenez place jeune homme.

Sur ces paroles, il s'avança, se courba et s'exécuta. Une fois assis, il scruta le visage d'Itachi.

« Il lui ressemble vraiment… »

-Nom, prénom ?

-Uzumaki Naruto.

« Ce garçon est improbable pour un tel lieu… »

-Âge ?

-Dix huit.

« Ca se voit qu'il est de la même famille. Mais, Sasuke a toujours refusé de me dire qui il était vraiment… »

-Situation ?

- J'habite dans un appartement, à vingt minutes d'ici. J'ai pris le métro, et je vis avec mon petit-ami.

Itachi continua d'écrire.

« Un petit-ami. Très bien. Original. »

-Il s'appelle Sasuke, vous devez le connaître puisque vous portez le même nom.

Naruto afficha un sourire splendide. Sa face était éclatante, sincère. Un contraste dérangeant dans cette salle, dans cette pièce, dans cette maison de plaisirs obscènes et violente. Itachi mit quelques secondes à reporter son attention sur sa feuille : ce garçon avait un physique des plus incroyables, certes. Mais, il sortait avec son frère. Et il ne savait visiblement pas à qui il avait affaire. Si c'était le cas, jamais il ne se serait présenté ici. C'était pactiser avec le Diable, vendre son corps, son âme.

-Nous avons une famille très grande, vous m'en voyez désolé, Naruto. Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez.

Naruto hocha la tête, le visage emprunt de cette malice naturelle. Une candeur si étonnante.

-Vous désirez un pseudonyme ici ?

-J'aimerais en effet…Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je travaille ici…

Naruto évita le regard d'Itachi. Le grand patron des lieux inspira profondément.

-Vous avez une idée ?

Naruto hocha vivement la tête.

-Parfois, les gens me comparent à un renard. J'imagine que vous pourrez faire quelque chose de sympathique avec ça.

Itachi nota immédiatement l'information.

-Vous avez un passé de danseur ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça…Disons que j'ai fait quelques années de danse classique si vous voulez savoir, mais je doute que ce soit utile ici.

Il sourit et Itachi haussa les sourcils.

-Je vous formerai à la danse suggestive si besoin est.

Alors, Itachi posa la feuille. C'était la dernière. Il n'allait plus recevoir.

-Lorsque vous partirez, Naruto, fermez la porte derrière vous. Vous êtes mon dernier prétendant.

A ce mot, Naruto ne manqua pas de rougir.

-Très bien, Uchiwa-sama.

-Itachi. Appelez-moi Itachi-sama.

-Cela signifie que je suis pris ?

Itachi marqua un petit silence.

-Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine, jeune renard.

Naruto scruta les traits d'Itachi. Il ne dit rien, fasciné. Il plissa les yeux, et finit par sourire une fois de plus de cet air malicieux qui avait su intriguer le maître des lieux. Itachi se leva, et se courba alors légèrement. Naruto, quand à lui, se leva précipitamment et rendit le salut. Il se courba bien plus. Itachi prit les feuilles avec lui et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à son bureau. Mais il se retourna, avant.

-Merci à vous d'être venu, Naruto.

Surpris qu'on le remercie, le jeune homme parut satisfait.

-Ne me remerciez pas, Uchiwa-sama. Itachi-sama !

Itachi hocha la tête. Il monta les marches, et s'évanouit dans le club. Naruto Uzumaki gagna la porte, et sortit au dehors. Il ferma derrière lui, observa la façade et les lettres qui composaient le nom du club_. « Au Vinyle Rouge ». _

Itachi tira son bras. Les veines à nues étaient déjà gonflées par les dernières pratiques. Il soupira. Il se fit un garrot avec soin, et la pointe de sa seringue s'apprêta à pénétrer sa peau. Le téléphone.

Il poussa une exclamation d'agacement, laissa la seringue de côté et décrocha.

-Itachi Uchiwa, Vinyle Rouge, que puis…Orochimaru.

-Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit, c'est bien. Je suis content.

-Tant mieux.

-Tu ne vas pas accepter mon agneau je présume.

-T'as envoyé Sai ?

Itachi entendit le rire sans joie d'Orochimaru.

-Tu as retenu quelques personnes pour ton bordel doré ?

-Deux.

-Magnifique.

Itachi attendit quelques secondes.

-Tu les fais commencer quand ?

-Samedi prochain.

-Je viendrai voir ça, tu peux en être sûr.

On raccrocha. Itachi fixa sa seringue. Il desserra son garrot. Il n'avait même plus envie de se piquer. La voix d'Orochimaru ne lui avait jamais plu. Et il détestait être en contact avec lui. Sai l'avait agacé. A lui parler de son frère. Et, si Orochimaru l'avait envoyé, cela signifiait que c'était lui en personne qui désirait voir Sasuke danser ici. Ca ne l'étonnait pas. Il était conscient de l'attrait particulier qu'Orochimaru avait conservé envers son frère. Mais il était parti pour ne pas le mêler à tout ça. A cette merde, à l'héroïne, aux projecteurs, à la fumée et aux jouissances scéniques. Enfin, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le jeune Naruto. Il avait été parfait. Il songea à ses lèvres, à ses deux grands yeux bleus. Il se surprit à avoir un début d'érection rien qu'en y pensant. Il défit sa ceinture et se masturba lentement. Il ferma les yeux et sa respiration devint plus rapide. Encore plus.

Deidara et Sasori restèrent au bar. Il était vingt-heures, à vingt-deux heures, la salle allait être pleine. Pour l'instant, la scène n'était pas utilisée, il y avait seulement la musique et la piste de danse. Un verre à la main, ils discutèrent entre quelques saluts aux habitués.

-J'ai peur pour nous tu sais, dit Deidara.

-Ouais. Moi aussi.

-Il s'est trouvé des petites putes aujourd'hui, je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'on va disparaître de scène.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Itachi a toujours aimé l'_art_ pour oser imaginer la perfection. Depuis les entretiens de la semaine dernière, il est encore plus froid, plus glacial. C'est comme si…

Sasori n'afficha aucune expression. Comme à son habitude, son visage resta figé.

_-Il avait trouvé quelque chose de parfait._

-Je ne pense pas. Tu es celui avec qui il couche le plus.

-S'il couchait avec qui il voulait, il baiserait Madara tous les soirs.

-Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas, alors ?

Deidara soupira. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Sasori.

-Ils semblent rivaux, dans un domaine que j'ignore. Et Itachi déteste perdre. J'ai l'impression que s'il s'habitue à le sauter comme il le fait avec moi, il perdrait une sorte de…Combat tu vois ?

Sasori hocha la tête.

-Tu veux que je continue à parler à ton oreille c'est ça ?

Sasori hocha la tête, une seconde fois, et Deidara lécha le lobe de Sasori. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

-Et dire que nous avions eut l'espoir fou de rester ensemble en nous engageant ici, souffla t-il.

Deidara rit. Sa langue parcourut le cou de Sasori.

-Il n'y a pas de place pour _ça_ ici.

Lorsqu'Orochimaru arriva ce soir, il était accompagné de Sai. Il n'avait pas été pris pour le show, mais restait derrière lui, habillé d'un costume noir. Il croisait les bras, et observait le moindre recoin du club d'un air sournois et satisfait. Itachi n'était pas là. Il s'assied et Deidara lui apporta une bouteille de gin. Les yeux de serpents de l'homme scrutèrent la foule, mais il ne vit pas Itachi. Il n'était pas là ce soir ?

Itachi vérifia si les vêtements de Naruto étaient convenablement placés sur son corps nu. Il prit soin de ne pas se laisser aller à imaginer le jeune homme contre lui, et l'observa de haut en bas.

- Retourne-toi.

Il s'exécuta. Il portait un kimono orange, doté d'une longue traîne. Ses deux yeux luisaient. Son épaule dénudée était pudique, et exquise.

-Très bien.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça ira, Itachi-sama ?

Son visage relevé vers l'homme, Itachi hésita et finit par caresser la joue de Naruto.

-Mais oui. Je ne vois pas qui n'aurait pas envie de se jeter sur toi.

Naruto ne dit rien. Il s'apprêta à répondre, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il se dirigea vers les coulisses, derrière la scène. Il était vingt-et-une heure cinquante cinq. C'était bientôt à lui.

Deidara rejoint la scène.

-Messieurs, bonsoir.

De chauds applaudissements se firent entendre et Deidara marqua une légère pause.

-Nous avons l'honneur de vous présenter deux nouveaux talents au _Vinyle Rouge. _

Les hommes se regardèrent, surpris et visiblement très heureux à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

-Ils sont tous les deux très jeunes, bien plus que nous.

Des rires se firent entendre.

-Mais, ils vous plairont tout autant. Je vous laisse découvrir Gaara et le _Renard Rouge._

A ces mots, la salle fut plongée dans le noir. Un boucan indescriptible régnait dans le club, enfin, les projecteurs vinrent éclairer la scène.


	2. Chapitre 3 et Chapitre 4

_Chapitre 3_  
><em><strong>La violente reconnaissance.<strong>_

Une lumière jaunie, et une lueur rose apparurent. Enfin, les pans du rideau bougèrent. Ce fût Gaara qui entra en premier. Il portait un costume blanc, et à son apparition, plusieurs hommes poussèrent des exclamations : son regard et son corps frêle avaient déjà fait leur effet. Il se mit à marcher vers le devant de la scène, et une musique sans parole se mit à résonner. Il s'agissait d'une reprise de _Tainted Love_, aux rythmes agressifs et provocateurs. Le chant n'avait pas encore débuté. L'introduction musicale accompagnait les déhanchements de Gaara, qui évitait de croiser le moindre regard. Cependant, ses gestes ne manquaient pas de conviction. Il ouvrit sa veste et la fit tomber derrière lui. Il rejoint alors une plate-forme et contourna un micro, où personne ne chantait. Enfin, il commença à danser. Il se toucha le torse et ses mains glissèrent à son pantalon. Il s'accroupit, se courba. Gaara était très bon. Enfin, une autre personne apparut. Naruto, habillé de son long yukata d'empereur s'avança. Il gagna le micro.

_-Sometimes I feel I've got to…Run away I've got to…Get away…From the pain that you drive into the heart of me. _

Sa voix résonna. A son apparition, plusieurs regards portés vers Gaara se retrouvèrent totalement subjugués par le jeune blond. Sa tenue, sa façon de bouger et de chanter, d'une voix plaintive presque gémissante. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une prestation théâtrale : Naruto n'était pas dans l'excès. Il semblait naturellement fait, fait pour donner du plaisir, pour exciter. Sa voix malicieuse engloba les lieux. Les oreilles de chaque client.

Orochimaru entrouvrit les lèvres, les yeux grands ouverts.

-_The love we share seems to go nowhere. I've lost my lights. I toss and turn I can't sleep at night._

Gaara se cambra, se passant les doigts aux lèvres. Il s'assied à sa plate-forme, les jambes dans le vide. Jouant avec son corps et accompagnant les paroles de Naruto. Enfin, il se leva avec lenteur, et sensualité et s'approcha du jeune renard.

_-Once I ran to you …Now I'll run from you__…_

Le regard de Naruto et Gaara se croisèrent. Gaara tourna autour du jeune homme, se plaça derrière lui, et descendit un peu plus le léger kimono qui l'habillait. Ses deux épaules se retrouvèrent exposées aux hommes.  
><em>-This tainted love you've given…<em>

Naruto détourna ses yeux de ceux de Gaara, qui cherchaient les siens.  
><em>-I give you all a boy could give you<em>…

Naruto prit le micro et, en véritable acteur de charme se mit à fuir Gaara, dont les gestes parfaitement calculés avaient sembla t-il, été travaillé pendant des années. Il jouait parfaitement le prédateur, bien que son physique ne s'y prête pas.  
><em>-Take my tears and that's not nearly all!<em>

Gaara retourna Naruto et, profil au public, le duo se laissa aller. Gaara embrassa le cou de Naruto, et celui-ci se laissa faire, le yukata dévoila le corps de Naruto un peu plus au public, et Itachi entra. Deidara et Sasori, les bras croisés observèrent la scène. Ils s'inclinèrent en voyant l'Uchiwa arriver. Mais les messes basses ne se firent pas tarder lorsque celui-ci leur tourna le dos. Il rejoint Orochimaru, qui ne remarqua même pas sa présence, hypnotisé par la scène.  
><em>-Tainted love…Tainted love…<em>

Naruto continua à chanter, poussant des gémissements excités. Gaara porta sa main à son entrejambe, et Naruto le repoussa. Il se mit à courir, et il chuta.

D'une façon des plus calculées, Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière vers les clients. Gaara se mit à cheval sur lui, et commença à écarter le kimono de soie.

_-__Now I know I've got to…Run away I've got to…Get away._

Gaara lécha le torse de Naruto, qui expira contre le micro.

- _You don't really want any more from me…To make things right._

Sur ce, Naruto attira Gaara contre lui, l'entoura de ses jambes nues, avant de le retourner. Désormais, il le dominait, et effectua des mouvements de hanches très sensuels. Son entrejambe rencontra celle de Gaara, qui durcissait sous son pantalon, bien malgré lui.

_- You need someone to hold you tight…You think love is to pray__._

Naruto approcha son visage de celui de Gaara, mais se remit à chanter.  
><em>-<em>_I'm sorry I don't pray that way ! _

Il se leva, son corps entièrement nu à la vue de tous.

-_ Don't touch me please! I cannot stand the way you tease…I love you though you hurt me so…_

Gaara arriva aux genoux de Naruto. Son corps, se mouvant tel un félin il semblait prier Naruto. Enfin, ce dernier laissa tomber le yukata à ses pieds. Il s'accroupit au niveau de Gaara, et lui caressa la joue.

_- Now I'm going to pack my things and go…Touch me baby, tainted love__._

Il se redressa et éloigna Gaara d'un coup de jambe. Une jambe incroyablement irrésistible. La peau était splendide, scintillante. Le jeune renard s'avança alors tout au devant de la scène, le micro entre les mains.

_-Tainted love…Tainted love… _

Alors, les lumières se baissèrent brutalement, et la musique s'évanouit. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre, en réalité, toute la salle s'était levée, visiblement époustouflée par la prestation des deux jeunes protégés d'Itachi Uchiwa. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, et n'applaudit pas. Enfin, quand les lumières revinrent, Gaara et Naruto avaient disparu, et Orochimaru tourna la tête avec lenteur vers Itachi.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

-Ils sont venus à moi.

-Tu risques de voir de nouveaux sponsors s'ajouter à ceux que je te paye déjà. Ces deux perles vont te rapporter tout l'or du monde, et te le multiplier à l'infini.

Itachi avait rarement l'habitude de voir le visage d'Orochimaru aussi surpris. Intérieurement, il était très fier. Son visage ne laissa trahir aucune satisfaction.

-J'ai eu tord de m'énerver contre toi, Itachi. T'es un mec incroyable.

Itachi fit signe à Sasori. Il lui demanda un verre de Soho, avec supplément de litchi. Lorsque le verre fut là, il resta assis, contemplant le liquide alcoolisé.

Dans les coulisses, Gaara et Naruto se séparèrent. Gaara rejoint son propre local privé, et Naruto gagna sa loge. Seulement, elle était déjà occupée.

-Oh excusez-moi.

-Non, entre.

Madara afficha un large sourire.

-Nous n'avons pas été présentés.

Il s'avança vers le jeune homme, et vint fermer la porte à sa place.

-Je m'appelle Madara.

-Oui, c'est à vous que nous devons la renommée de ce club…J'ai entendu parler de vous…

Madara continua de sourire. Il s'assied dans un fauteuil, et croisa les jambes.

-Alors, Itachi t'a choisit ?

-Oui. Il est vraiment gentil.

Madara inclina légèrement la tête, comme intrigué et joueur.

-Oh. Certes. Il est toujours gentil quand on est à genoux devant lui.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Nous savons tous ici, comment réussir à accéder à la scène.

Une fois de plus, Madara paraissait obscène. Sa langue, sa posture, et cette façon de parler.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, vous savez.

Naruto se sentait insulté. Certes, il ne faisait rien qui vaille la peine d'être adulé ici. Il voulait gagner un peu d'argent, financer ses études. Il n'était pas là à perpétuité, et espérait s'en tirer un jour. Itachi lui avait dit qu'il pouvait partir lorsqu'il voulait, et il avait apprécié cette attitude exceptionnelle pour un directeur de night-club. Et, cet homme, Madara. Madara l'accusait d'avoir obtenu ce poste de cette manière là ?

-Ca ne va pas tarder, dit-il, tu as de la chance. Il est très bon quand il s'agit de faire des merveilles dans ce domaine là.

Il afficha un air nostalgique, les yeux dans le vide.

-Je suis heureux que tu nous aies rejoint la famille, Naruto-kun. Tu m'autorises à t'appeler Naruto-kun ?

Naruto paniquait légèrement. Il hocha la tête positivement. Il ne voulait surtout pas se faire d'ennemis lors de sa première soirée ici. Il allait gagner de l'argent, il ne voulait compromettre quoi que ce soit.

-Alors, Naruto-kun, je te laisse profiter de ta jolie loge. Tu as du talent. C'est pour ça que tu es là.

Madara prenait soin de prononcer chacun de ses mots d'une manière tout à fait sournoise. Il lui sourit, et laissa un long doigt parcourir une de ses joues de renard. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, se les lécha brièvement et rit.

-J'attend un duo scénique avec toi, impatiemment.

Enfin, Madara quitta la pièce. Il ne se retourna pas et Naruto resta choqué par les propos de Madara. Il savait ce qui l'attendait en venant ici. Il allait devoir exposer son corps, jouer avec lui. Il mentait à son petit-ami. Et dire qu'il n'était même pas au courant. S'il venait à l'apprendre un jour…Il ne préférait pas y penser. Il se contenta de s'assoir devant la coiffeuse. Il se fixa lui-même de longues secondes.

_« Ce type là est vraiment étrange. »_

Itachi croisa les bras. Il était treize heures, et les répétitions du soir se faisaient. La première scène de Naruto en solo approchait, et il devait être parfait. Il montrait à Itachi ses exploits. La musique accompagnait ses gestes, il bougeait, dansait avec envie et sensualité.

-Attend, dit Itachi.

Il monta sur scène et s'approcha de Naruto.

-Ton visage doit être moins fermé. Je veux les mêmes expressions qu'hier soir. C'est ce qu'ils ont aimé. Ils aiment te voir fuir. Ils aiment te voir _innocent._

Itachi prit le visage de Naruto en ses mains. Il le releva vers le siens.

-Voilà. Ce visage là.

Naruto ne bougea pas. Il se sentait toujours enveloppé d'une chaleur agressive lorsqu'Itachi lui parlait d'aussi près. Il était comme figé. Itachi resta dans cette posture quelques secondes, avant de lâcher le visage de son nouveau danseur.

La musique continua, et le chanteur souffla quelques mots.

_Enemy of mine, I'll fuck you like the devil._

_Violent inside, beautiful and evil._

_I'm a ghost. You're an angel._

Itachi s'éloigna.

-Tu peux reprendre.

Naruto ne bougea tout d'abord pas. Il finit par hocher la tête, et reprit ses mouvements.

Itachi surveillait son travail. Il avait l'impression d'assister à la naissance d'un mythe, là devant ses yeux. Ses doigts fins qui se perdaient dans la luminosité furtive du club. Son nombril. Sa bouche trempée.

Il imagina.

Il s'avancerait vers lui. Il serait le prédateur et le jeune Naruto en serait la proie. Une proie apeurée et sans expérience. Un petit animal égaré sous les feux des projecteurs. Il imaginait que ses bras s'élever. Ses bras blancs et sacrés. Il les caresserait lentement, et Naruto se retournerait vers lui. Il ne comprendrait pas immédiatement et ses deux lèvres roses se seraient entrouvertes. Sans prévenir, Itachi l'aurait embrassé. Il aurait léché ses lèvres, il les aurait possédé jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Sa langue et la sienne se seraient rencontrées et enfin, il l'aurait probablement déshabillé peu à peu. Il l'aurait serré à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, et il l'aurait touché. Les cuisses du jeune renard l'auraient effleuré, comme par provocation. Une provocation pure et belle. La nuque d'Itachi aurait été parcourue d'un long frisson d'attente. Il aurait voulu le prendre, aller en lui, et ses reins se seraient enflammés.

Il observa donc Naruto danser devant lui. Il était prêt pour ce soir, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus.

Lorsque Naruto rentra chez lui, après les répétitions, il posa son lecteur multimédia sur le bord de la table à l'entrée. C'était un petit appartement, modeste mais agréable. Les murs étaient teintés d'une couleur rassurante, mélange de jaune et d'orange. Enfin, il posa les clefs au même endroit et enleva ses chaussures. Il s'avança et passa devant le salon.

-Oh tu es là. Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui c'est vrai.

Sasuke ne quitta pas la télévision des yeux.

-Tu regardes quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien dit que tu travaillais le soir pour ce boulot non ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi y vas-tu à treize heures ?

C'est à ce moment là que Sasuke tourna la tête. Il éteint la télé du même geste, pointant la télécommande vers l'écran. Naruto avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège de la police.

-On veut que je trie certains papiers, j'en ai besoin ça me fait un peu d'argent en plus. C'est seulement des heures sup'. Je vois pas ce qui t'embête.

-A ton avis, pourquoi ai-je été si content de tes horaires, Naruto ?

-Parce qu'ils sont à peu près pareils que les tiens.

-Bien, répondit Sasuke en croisant les bras, maintenant, dis moi ce que tu fais.

-Je vais au travail quand tu es là.

-Exact.

Naruto parût fâché.

-On dirait que tu crois que je prends mon pied à travailler !

Immédiatement, ses joues se mirent à rougir. Ce fut bref, et Sasuke ne s'aperçut de rien.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

Naruto jeta son sac avec violence au sol.

-Je croyais que tu aurais compris ma réaction, dit Sasuke avec calme, mais, à ce que je vois tu n'es visiblement pas d'humeur à m'écouter…

Sasuke se leva. Il voulut gagner la cuisine.

-Arrête.

Naruto se saisit de son bras. Il le retourna vers lui. Il paraissait sincèrement désolé. Ses deux yeux brillaient. D'une lueur. Celle du regret. Alors, Sasuke ne détourna pas le regard. Il plongea ses yeux dans celui de son ami.

-Tu me manques, dit-il, je sais que ce poste est important pour toi. C'est loin. Dans un grand immeuble, chiant et stérile. Mais j'aimerais seulement te voir…C'est deuxième jour de travail. J'espère que ça va s'arranger, que ton patron sera conciliant.

Naruto serra Sasuke dans ses bras. Il caressa son dos et attendit de longues secondes. Ils restèrent ainsi.

-Cet homme est extraordinaire.

-Je te fais confiance.

Sasuke ferma les yeux.

Itachi ferma les yeux.

-Tu réalises ce que tu me demandes ?

C'était Madara.

-Oui.

-Tu me demandes…D'être en deuxième partie ?

Madara hachait ses mots. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la loge de Madara. Il n'avait pas l'air disposé à la conversation. Ses yeux étaient encore plus rouges que d'habitude et sa posture menaçante. Il écoutait Itachi lui parler, mais ses expressions traduisaient une envie de meurtre intense.

-Nous devons chanter de procédure, comme tu le sais. Sinon, le club va perdre de sa valeur Madara. Tu es le meilleur danseur de ce club. Seulement, Naruto connaît une popularité effroyable, tu as pu le constater hier.

Madara hocha la tête avec lenteur.

-Tu supprimes donc mon numéro d'entrée…

-Non, tu l'auras toujours. Seulement, tu danseras en seconde position.

Itachi ne quitta pas Madara des yeux. Il surveillait ses gestes. Madara savait se montrer violent. Il le savait. Ils s'étaient déjà battus. Et, ça s'était fini par quelques embrassades et quelques coups de reins bien placés.

-D'accord, dit simplement Madara.

Itachi fut surpris. Il ne le montra cependant pas. Satisfait, il hocha la tête.

-Ca ne te gène pas ?

-Oh. C'est ton club. Nous sommes tes étoiles,_ et tu en es le ciel. _

Il sourit faiblement, le regard dans le vide. Itachi ne savait quoi dire. Madara l'avait épaté. Il se demandait même si ce n'était pas un piège.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche, Itachi-sama.

Il insista fortement sur le dernier mot, jeta un regard à son patron avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains de sa loge. Une fois qu'Itachi fut parti, Madara se retint de s'effondrer en larmes. Il arracha les rideaux de la douche, et fit voler en éclat son miroir. Ses doigts furent couverts de sang, et il les contempla, les dents serrées. Il s'empressa de les passer sous l'eau. Le sang inonda le lavabo et il poussa une exclamation. Le sang ne s'arrêta pas de couler. De rage, il frappa les murs. Dans sa colère silencieuse, il s'écroula sur le sol à genoux. Il porta ses mains à son visage, à ses yeux qui pleuraient. Il essuya ses larmes et se tâcha la face de sang vif. Après quelques secondes, il se leva et rejoint sa loge. Par chance, personne n'avait entendu le massacre. Il s'observa dans le miroir impeccable de sa loge, et finit par sourire. Il prit son portable et composa un numéro.

_Chapitre 4_  
><em><strong>Le monde s'écroulera<strong>_

Au moment où Itachi se planta la seringue dans les veines, qu'il appuya pour que l'héroïne s'écoule en lui, il se mit à vider complètement ses poumons. Il n'avait plus une once d'air sous son torse imberbe. Il se laissa aller et tomba en arrière sur son lit. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent et il ferma les yeux. Il souffla, et le mal semblait s'évanouir, hors de lui, hors de son corps. L'horreur flottait au dessus de lui. Il la sentait partir. Le flash était parfait. Il avait chaud, d'un seul coup. Il expira bruyamment, en plainte de plaisir. C'était une extase artificielle dont il ne se lassait pas. Lorsqu'il entendit les basses en bas qui commençaient à hurler, il se redressa lentement. Il sourit faiblement, puis se leva. Il gagna les escaliers. Enfin, les lumières du night-club n'avaient jamais été aussi excitées. Allumées, éteintes, Itachi n'avait plus conscience, plus souvenir d'aucune douleur physique ou mentale. Il s'avança et Madara était sur scène.

_I let you put it in my mouth  
>I let it get under my skin<br>I let you pump it through my veins  
>I let you take me from within<em>

Madara avait un sourire incroyable. Il était vêtu d'un attirail de cuir splendide. Il avait un manteau, très long qui lui arrivait aux pieds. Il portait un pantalon de cuir également, mais son torse était nu. Il avait cependant de nombreuses sangles au torse, qui le rendaient d'autant plus alléchant. Il se mit à quatre pattes, de profil, offrant une sublime vue aux clients. Deidara d'un geste souleva le rideau, et arriva sur scène, vêtu de vinyle de la tête aux pieds. Armé d'une corde noire très longue, Deidara exécuta une mise en scène remarquable, dans laquelle il faisait glisser avec envie son accessoire entre ses jambes. Enfin, il saisit le cou de Madara à l'aide de sa longue corde et le tira en arrière.

_They tell us what we can and cannot do  
>Same thing we've heard a hundred times before<br>When I put you inside of me  
>None of that matters anymore<em>

Madara émit un râle rauque, et Deidara serra. Il serra ses membres, attachant ses épaules, ses bras, son ventre. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Immobile à quatre pattes, comme un chien, Madara souffla. Deidara prit une cravache, laissée sur une petite table sur scène. Il parcourut la joue de Madara, dont la tête était levée vers son maître sur scène. Il frappa Madara une première fois et sa joue partit sur le côté. Deidara, de ses doigts fins, aux longs ongles noirs redressa le visage de Madara à lui. Il le gifla une première fois et il s'écroula sur le côté. Deidara caressa ses propres mains avant de relever Madara. Il était plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres, et commença à lui griffer le dos.

_My God  
>Can it go any faster?<br>Oh my God  
>I don't think I can last here<em>

Ses ongles, si coupants lui lacérèrent brutalement le dos. Il tomba à genoux, hurlant d'un cri de plaisir, car il souffrait. La musique assourdissante, en parfaite harmonie avec les souffles précipités de Madara et les furtifs rires de Deidara. Enfin, lorsque le sang atteint les doigts délicats du jeune blond, il s'empressa de les essuyer à ses lèvres. La musique s'effaça lentement. Naruto se préparait dans sa loge. Il revêtit une tenue de résilles blanches. Il s'observa attentivement dans le miroir, et lorsque l'heure fut plus proche que jamais, il quitta la pièce. Il longea le couloir, et Madara en sortit. Ses lèvres ensanglantées sourirent à Naruto. Il s'arrêta, Madara continua son chemin. Deidara sortit enfin à son tour de scène. Il passa à côté de lui et l'ignora tout simplement. Naruto souffla, et monta sur scène.

Madara se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il portait ce kimono noir et rouge qu'Itachi lui avait dégoté il y a quelques années. Il était appuyé à sa porte, dans sa loge. Il observait son téléphone attentivement. Il lisait apparemment un message. Il sourit doucement, de plus en plus fort, avec lenteur. Son dos lacéré ne lui faisait même pas souffrir. Il composa un message rapidement avant de quitter les lieux. Il rejoint le club et aperçut Itachi, assistant aux danses de Naruto. Il était assis dans un fauteuil de cuir, à côté du bar. Madara s'approcha, vint derrière lui et se baissa. Itachi ne s'en aperçut pas, et sursauta légèrement. Madara souffla à son oreille et lui caressa les épaules.

-Il est adorable, hein.

Les effets de l'héroïne avaient liquéfié les veines d'Itachi. Il se tourna vers Madara et hocha la tête lentement.

-Il est bon ?

-Aucune idée. Il doit l'être.

Madara haussa les sourcils.

-Tu ne l'as jamais eu ?

-Nan. Pas encore.

Itachi eut un rire bref et embrassa brièvement Madara. Ce dernier ne dit rien. Il finit par se redresser, et par s'éloigner de lui. Itachi continua d'observer Naruto, les sens troublés par la drogue qui lui dévorait le corps et l'esprit.

_I'm __your favorite drug  
>you can't break this addiction no...<br>__Your favorite drug...  
><em>

Naruto se cambra en arrière.

___I'll put my nails into your back  
>Yeah you'll feel me like a spinal attack<br>_

Alors, Madara se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du club. Il prit soin que personne ne le remarque. Il en sortit, et il le vit.

-Ah tu es bien plus rapide que je ne l'avais espéré, dit-il.

-C'est une affaire importante. C'est normal.

Madara sourit. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, et l'alluma avec délicatesse. Il la porta à ses lèvres, fixant son interlocuteur comme s'il voulait le dévorer lui aussi, le porter à ses lèvres comme le filtre de cette clope.

-On fait comme on a dit, dit-il, je le fais dégager de scène. Et tu fais entrer ma _descendance _au club.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda l'homme.

-J'ai l'habitude de douter de moi ?

Madara haussa les sourcils. Il y eut un court silence.

-Je reprendrai la tête de l'affiche, et le club sera à toi.

L'homme poussa une exclamation de satisfaction rêveuse et inquiétante.

-Ca ne te détruit pas de savoir ton patron anéanti ?

-Connais-tu le sadomasochisme, Orochimaru-sama ?

Madara insista sur le « sama », avant de laisser un nuage de fumée épais s'extirper hors de sa gorge.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il.

-Alors, tu sauras que tout le mal que je peux lui faire est mon _bien. _Soit il est à moi, soit il n'est à personne. Mais certainement pas à un jeune idiot tel que _lui._

Orochimaru hocha la tête.

-Tu penses réussir d'ici la semaine prochaine ?

-J'espère. Ce sera expéditif.

Madara jeta un œil vers la porte.

-Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps à te parler. « Itachi-_sama »_ risque de se douter de quelque chose, et dans ces cas là, tu pourras oublier toutes tes chances de récupérer un jour ce club.

Le lendemain, Sasuke Uchiwa sortit de chez lui. Naruto était rentré il y a une heure. Il se dirigea vers la boite-aux-lettres, d'un pas lent et fatigué. Travaillant de nuit dans une station service sur l'autoroute qui longeait la ville, à une vingtaine de kilomètres de là, Sasuke était souvent exténué lorsqu'il rentrait. Son teint était alors encore plus blanc que d'habitude, et ses yeux se fermaient naturellement. Avant d'aller se coucher, il ouvrit donc la boite-aux-lettres. Blasé, il ramassa la facture d'électricité, une carte postale, et une lettre qui lui était destinée. Il rentra à l'intérieur, en peignoir. Il posa les papiers en vrac dans l'entrée, mais se saisit de sa lettre. Naruto dormait paisiblement dans la chambre. Les yeux fatigués, il s'assied dans le canapé, et se mit à lire. Il voulait savoir ce que c'était avant d'aller rejoindre Naruto.

Il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur.

_ « Cher Mr Uchiwa, _

_Dans le cadre d'une vérification de votre emploi de caissier à la Station Service de **, deux jours après réception de cette lettre, nous vous informons qu'un agent de notre société viendra effectuer une mise au point avec vous, sur les lieux de votre travail. »_

Sasuke soupira. Ca. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il continua de lire.

_« Merci de votre coopération. Sincères salutations. »_

Il posa la lettre sur la table basse, se leva et alla se coucher. Oh. Il y avait bien pire. Lorsqu'il se glissa sous les draps, Naruto vint derrière lui et l'enlaça. Il dormait, et n'était pas conscient de ce geste. Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

_-'Chi sama_, bafouilla t-il, ne m'apportez plus de whisky…

Il grommela, et Sasuke haussa les sourcils. Il ne bougea pas, et Naruto ne parla plus dans son sommeil. Sasuke s'inquiéta tout d'abord. Pourquoi rêvait-il de whisky ? Et, qui pouvait-il appeler 'Chi sama' quelque chose ? Sasuke s'endormit, vexé.

Itachi se réveilla lentement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et quelques vaisseaux y avaient implosé. Il se frotta les paupières, il était encore habillé, il s'était jeté sur son lit vers cinq heures. Il était midi. En véritable épave, il se redressa, constata l'heure et ne bougea toujours pas. Enfin, il se leva. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bains, le pas lent. Lorsqu'il descendit au bar pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Deidara portait un tablier et conversait tranquillement avec Madara et Sasori. Ils se retournèrent lorsqu'Itachi apparut.

-Un patron sérieux, dit simplement Deidara.

Itachi soupira.

-J'ai eu une nuit…

-Toutes les nuits sont comme ça, coupa Sasori.

Deidara hocha la tête, approuvant la déclaration. Itachi ne dit rien. Il se fit couler un café et s'assied avec ses danseurs. La fumée de la boisson chaude monta jusqu'à ses narines : il se sentit aussitôt plus réveillé.

-Doll show ce soir, annonça Deidara en lançant un regard à Sasori.

Il hocha la tête, toujours avec ce regard vide et insensible. Itachi porta le café à ses lèvres, et bu deux gorgées brûlantes. Madara ne parlait pas. Il le regarda de temps en temps, mais ce dernier n'était pas décidé à rencontrer ses deux yeux rouges.

Une affiche couvrait la porte fumée du club. « The Doll Show ! ». La nuit était tombée. Rapidement. Comme si l'on avait accéléré le cycle de la journée. Ce soir, l'orage battait son plein, et la pluie éclatait les vitres, assassine. A l'intérieur du night-club, les hommes avaient les yeux rivés vers la scène. Et sur la scène…

_It seems to me so strange  
>Check wallet for his name<br>His face is in the muck  
>I think his zippers stuck<em>

Sasori était sur scène. Tout d'abord, il était de dos à ses clients. Il portait une longue pièce de satin rouge. C'était une sorte de serviette, avec laquelle il jouait. Il la baissa jusqu'à sa chute de reins, se retourna doucement. Son visage n'était pas totalement visible. Il bloqua le tissu autour de sa taille, et fit face aux hommes, avides de son corps et de ses gestes. Il marcha doucement, contournant une sorte de mannequin de bois. Il n'avait pas de visage. Son anatomie avait été en revanche extrêmement travaillée.

_He is perfect for me  
>To practice surgery<br>When blood coagulates  
>It<em>_'s time to operate  
>Just keep it going<em>

A ce moment là, Sasori, faisant face à la scène s'agenouilla. Le tissu rouge était toujours attaché à sa taille. Enfin, il se mit à quatre pattes, ses gestes finement calculés accompagnant les sons de la chanson. Le mannequin se mit à bouger faiblement. Sasori posa ses mains sur le sol, les jambes pliées. Cambré à la perfection, il fixa l'horizon. Enfin, le mannequin de bois s'anima. Il s'agissait d'une _vraie machine, d'un pantin sexuel._

_He's not dead, he's gonna live  
>I see his eyes rolling back in his head<em>

Lorsque la voix de la femme étripa les oreilles de Sasori, il serra les poings et poussa un gémissement plaintif. La machine derrière lui venait de le pénétrer sur scène. Ses membres se contractèrent, et une érection violente possédait son petit corps. Deidara, au bar observait le spectacle, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Enfin, la respiration de Sasori ne fut plus que cris. Des jouissances sonores impossibles à ignorer. Itachi avait proposé à Naruto de venir ce soir là, bien qu'il ne travaille pas. C'était la soirée, la nuit de Sasori. Seul lui était amené à se représenter sur scène, car c'était le _spectacle de la poupée. _Naruto était donc venu, en invité. Il n'était pas employé, et s'était donc habillé d'un costume semblable à celui d'Itachi. Sa carrure était bien moins imposante, certes. Ils ne se ressemblaient tellement pas. Pourtant, ce soir là, Naruto fixait le show du jeune garçon. Aux côtés d'Itachi, il semblait pétrifié.

_Come on let's take him home  
>I think I heard him groan<br>Hold on or he will sink  
>Just keep it going<em>

Les yeux de Sasori se fermèrent, et de légères gouttes apparurent à son front chaud. Le mannequin derrière lui bougeait, dans un rythme effarant. Le bois entrait profondément en Sasori, en proie au plaisir violent d'une extase des plus douloureuses. Il savait se retenir, contrôler les membres des autres. Mais, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa personne, parfois, Sasori osait retrouver une fibre, une poussière d'humanité. Alors, il devenait comme chaque homme.

Il était capable de jouir, de souffler, de ressentir la chaleur, et de ne pas la supporter. Alors, dans un cri plus sensuel et plus excitant que les autres, Sasori releva sa tête baissée et atteint l'orgasme. Il éjacula brutalement sur la scène, et le mannequin continua quelques secondes.

_You say you're done but I know you can fake it  
>I can take it!<em>


	3. Chapitre 4 et 5

_Chapitre 5_

_**Moi et le dragon**_

__Itachi versa un peu de whisky dans le verre de Naruto. Ils n'étaient plus dans le club. Ils étaient dans les appartements privés du patron, à l'étage. Les sons du spectacle de Sasori étaient encore perceptibles. La musique était encore agressive.

-Ce spectacle est incroyable, Itachi-sama.

-N'est-ce pas. Sasori a toujours préféré ses créations à la chair.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-C'est assez étrange…

-Notre club doit être varié. C'est pourquoi nous proposons une palette de genres des plus diversifiées. Nous avons une clientèle de masse grâce à ce concept, j'imagine.

Naruto porta l'alcool à ses lèvres. Il bu quelques gorgées et parut dégoûté.

-C'est assez spécial, ça.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu en bois.

Naruto observa son verre, et afficha une moue adorable.

-C'est du coca français ?

Itachi sourit quelques secondes.

-C'est du whisky, Naruto-kun.

Alors, Naruto ouvrit grand la bouche et poussa une exclamation d'illumination tout à fait comique.

-Ah ! C'est donc ça.

Itachi pria les cieux, d'avoir sous les yeux un jeune homme si pur sous les yeux. Décidément, il avait encore moins sa place qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Itachi retroussa les manches de sa propre chemise et se relaxa dans le canapé où il se tenait. Naruto à ses côtés finit son verre.

-Mais tu es rapide, s'exclama Itachi, tu ne devrais pas boire aussi rapidement, tu n'es pas habitué.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? demanda aussitôt le jeune danseur en se retournant vers son patron.

Il ne répondit rien. Naruto se mit à rire. Un rire sincère, et réellement joyeux comme il n'en n'avait jamais entendu. Surtout au Vinyle Rouge.

-Qu'est ce qui te pousse à rester ici, Naruto-kun ?

Naruto posa son verre et se relaxa à son tour dans le canapé, aux côtés d'Itachi. Il finit par poser sa tête contre son torse, étourdi par l'alcool qu'il venait de boire en vitesse.

Naruto baissa les paupières, et Itachi lui caressa lentement l'épaule.

-J'aime danser pour vous, Itachi-sama.

Le patron du club baissa les yeux vers l'adorable jeune renard, qui semblait presque endormi. Il ne l'était pas, non.

-J'aime montrer mon corps pour vous.

Itachi caressa le visage de Naruto.

-J'aime être une mauvaise personne pour vous, Itachi-sama.

-Tu ne peux pas être une mauvaise personne, répliqua Itachi.

-Je cache tellement de choses. Et, je fais tellement _de choses_ ici…

Itachi parcourut les lèvres de Naruto de deux longs doigts fins.

-Veux-tu savoir ce que j'aime, moi ? lui demanda t-il.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et fixa Itachi. Il hocha vivement la tête, et lécha les doigts de l'homme. Il les attira entre ses lèvres, et sa langue les caressa.

-J'aime le fait que tu n'appartiennes pas à ce monde là.

Naruto scruta le visage d'Itachi, de ses deux grands yeux bleus, magnifiques et perturbants.

_Never thought you'd make me perspire  
>Never thought I'd do you the same<br>Never thought I'd fill with desire  
>Never thought I'd feel so ashamed<em>

Itachi souffla contre les lèvres de Naruto. C'était comme le flash. Comme l'héro qui lui défonçait les veines en moins d'une seconde. Non. En fait c'était encore plus violent. Il désirait ses lèvres encore plus que l'aveuglante poussée d'adrénaline qui accompagnait ses délires.

_Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away_

Itachi embrassa Naruto.

_So before I end my day_

Les langues se mélangèrent.

_Remember_

Naruto gémit. Itachi allongea Naruto. Faiblement, Naruto repoussa l'assaillant. Il ne trouva ni la force ni l'envie de l'éloigner de son corps qui le voulait. Il serra la chemise d'Itachi pour l'approcher de lui et le déshabilla. La jambe d'Itachi passa entre les deux jambes du jeune renard, et percuta son entrejambe. Il poussa une exclamation et rompit le baiser. Ses joues rougies, ses yeux brillants, et son érection naissante. Itachi ôta la veste de Naruto. Il se débarrassa complètement de sa chemise, Naruto attira son nouvel amant à ses lèvres en tirant brutalement sa cravate. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. La chaleur. L'alcool. Les souffles. Ses gémissements, à _lui_ et ses jambes qui s'accrochaient à _lui. _Itachi serra le délicieux membre de Naruto. Celui-ci se cambra. Il était si beau. Il n'avait jamais été aussi attirant. Pas même sur scène, pas même avec Sasuke. Non, c'est entre les bras d'Itachi qu'il était paru comme étant la plus belle des choses de ce monde. Il ferma les yeux, rejeta sa tête en arrière et la langue d'Itachi parcourut son torse. Mal déshabillé, Itachi n'eut pourtant de mal à gagner l'entrejambe tendue de Naruto qu'il parcourut de ses lèvres humides, brûlantes. S'accrochant au cuir du canapé, Naruto n'était plus lui-même.

Ou plutôt l'était-il enfin?

_My sweet prince_

Naruto écarta brutalement les jambes.

_You are the one_

« Itachi-sama… »

La langue d'Itachi parcourut la verge de Naruto. Il prit le sexe de son jeune danseur entre les lèvres, jouant de pressions plus ou moins fortes. Enfin, il effectua une série de caresses intenables et exquises. Le bassin de Naruto se souleva, et Itachi porta une main au membre dur qu'il avait déjà contre sa langue. Il effectua des va-et-vient assassins, tant ils étaient bons. Naruto n'en pouvait déjà plus. Quelques larmes infimes vinrent à ses cils délicats et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Son souffle excité. Il était la proie de son prédateur. Il se faisait dévorer. Son sang. Sa vie s'écoulait vers lui. Son corps n'était plus à lui. Il l'avait perdu, et ne voulait le retrouver. Il lui avait donné.

_Never thought I'd get any higher_

Naruto serra les poings.

-Prends-moi…

Itachi ouvrit les yeux. Il parcourut une dernière fois, de sa langue experte la peau si sensible du sexe de Naruto et leva les yeux vers lui. Il s'approcha de lui et Naruto n'attendit pas qu'Itachi s'approche de lui pour l'attirer, et l'embrasser comme s'il allait disparaître dans la seconde. Naruto ôta la ceinture de son amant, d'un geste brusque et rapide. Il toucha l'érection d'Itachi et rougit d'autant plus. Il leva les yeux vers lui, et le temps d'une seconde, ils avaient pénétré dans l'esprit l'un de l'autre. Itachi souleva la jambe de Naruto. Il souffla à son cou, et le prit une première fois.

_Never thought you'd fuck with my brain_

Naruto se contracta.

« Itachi-sama ! »

Itachi s'était plongé dans ces deux yeux là. Ceux qu'il avait devant lui.

« Itachi… »

Ils baissèrent les paupières. Le souffle de l'homme balaya la peau humide et transpirante du jeune renard. Il allait en lui. La profondeur de ses gestes. La chevelure de Naruto. Les va-et-vient. Le pied de Naruto qui fit tomber le verre. Le verre qui s'éclatait au sol. Les yeux rouges d'Itachi qui dévoraient sa jeune proie. Ce petit animal gémissant.

« Naruto-kun. »

Naruto s'accrocha au dos de son patron. Il le sentait en lui, son corps totalement ouvert à sa présence. Ils firent l'amour, là sur ce canapé en cuir. Les seringues ensanglantées à quelques mètres. La musique de bondage qui explosait les enceintes au rez-de-chaussée, pendant que Sasori s'envoyait une poupée de plus. Itachi prenait Naruto. Des coups violents, forts. Dans un rythme régulier. C'était une danse, et ils n'étaient pas sur scène. Ils s'exposaient l'un à l'autre.

_Me and you baby  
>Still flush all the pain away<br>So before I end my day  
>Remember<em>

Itachi avait oublié le dragon. Il avait oublié la pointe de la seringue. Tout ce dont il savait de la vie, c'était cet instant qu'il vivait, là. C'était son corps, dans celui de Naruto. Son pouls s'accélérait, il expira brutalement. La voix affaiblie et défaillante de Naruto. La verge d'Itachi en lui. Et les basses qui se turent. Les applaudissements en bas, et la jouissance proche de Naruto qui criait désormais. Les larmes volaient, des perles incroyables qui se fouettaient à l'air. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans la peau d'Itachi.

_L'orgasme des deux._

_My sweet prince_

Sasuke Uchiwa prit place sur le parking de la station service. Il ouvrit la portière, prit son sac. Il rejoint la porte de derrière, celle qui menait aux vestiaires. Il enfila la veste que mettaient tous les employés de la station. Une espèce de chose bleue, qui lui allait très bien, malgré le fait que le vêtement était tout à fait laid en soi. Sasuke posa le sac dans l'un des vestiaires et le verrouilla. Il parcourut les rayons, il avait des vérifications à faire. Armé de son petit calepin, il vérifia les prix des sandwiches. Un homme s'approcha de lui.

-Excusez-moi ?

Il leva les yeux.

-Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Sasuke observa l'homme. Sa curieuse face était des plus étranges. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle personne, un visage pareil. Ses narines étaient si fines. Sa voix très spéciale. Enfin, son teint était alarmant, il devait être dix fois plus pâle que le siens. Cet homme ne devait plus avoir une once de sang dans le corps.

-Oui ?

Sasuke resta béat devant cet individu là. Il portait un costume probablement très cher. Probablement un Giorgio Armani. Hors de prix. Bien au dessus de ses moyens à lui.

-Je suis l'agent, représentant de la compagnie **. Je viens pour la vérification. On vous en a parlé, vous avez sûrement reçu la lettre.

-Ah c'est vous, oui bien sûr.

L'homme n'arrêtait pas de scruter ses traits. Sasuke ne se sentit pas gêné, il pensait que c'était normal. Sa réaction devait être soigneusement évaluée. Il hocha la tête.

-Désirez vous que je continue mon travail normalement ou voulez-vous un entretien avec moi ?

-Je vote pour l'entretien, monsieur Uchiwa.

-Dans ces cas là, je vais prévenir mon supérieur. Il y a des bureaux, des locaux vides à l'étage.

L'agent hocha la tête, impassible.

L'homme croisa les bras. Seuls, dans une salle aux murs gris, il observa Sasuke pendant de longues secondes.

-J'attend vos questions, monsieur, dit-il.

- Êtes-vous en couple, monsieur Uchiwa ?

Il ne répondit tout d'abord pas.

-Non.

-Uzumaki Naruto. Vous êtes avec lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Nous sommes colocataires.

-Sasuke. Ne faites pas l'imbécile.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

-Pardonnez-moi monsieur, mais je ne crois pas vous avoir permis de m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Tu veux savoir la vérité ?

Sasuke se leva.

-Je refuse de répondre à vos questions. C'est une vérification professionnelle. Ma vie privée ne vous regarde absolument pas, et je n'ai pas à supporter votre manque de politesse. Envoyez-moi un de vos coéquipiers.

-Je n'ai aucun coéquipier. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas agent.

A ces mots, Sasuke recula.

-Sortez d'ici, dit-il.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir la vérité ?

Sasuke semblait très en colère.

-Je vous ai dit de sortir d'ici !

Orochimaru rit. Un rire désarticulé. Froid et gênant. Il s'arrêta, et lorsque Sasuke gagna la porte, il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour le regarder partir.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir qui est ton copain ?

Sasuke s'arrêta. Il se figea, une main sur la poignée.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Réussit-il à demander, la voix tremblante.

Orochimaru sourit.

-Je te dis la vérité. Toute la vérité, si tu signes un contrat avec moi. D'accord ?

Sasuke se retourna complètement. Il regardait Orochimaru, toujours de dos.

-Que savez-vous à propos de Naruto ? Il travaille bien à ** Corporation ?

Orochimaru soupira.

-Non.

Le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour.

-Tu devrais t'assoir. J'ai énormément de choses à t'apprendre, Sasuke. Mais, avant cela, je dois m'assurer que tu réaliseras ce que je te demande. C'est à cette seule condition que je te livrerai la vérité.

Le jeune homme s'avança dans la pièce, le pas lent. Il rejoignit le siège qu'il avait occupé quelques secondes plus tôt et ne quitta pas Orochimaru des yeux.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ca non plus je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire pour que j'apprenne ce que vous avez à me dire ?

Orochimaru se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

-Tu vas quitter cet endroit avec moi.

-Je vais me faire virer si je fais ça.

-Tu vas quitter ce travail.

Sasuke paniqua. Sa tête tournait. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Cet homme là n'était pas un agent. Il savait des choses sur Naruto. Des choses qu'il ignorait. Il avait l'air d'un psychopathe. En même temps, Sasuke avait du mal à l'imaginer mentir. Non. Il était honnête. _Un honnête malhonnête ._Car de toute évidence, cet homme était mauvais. Ca se sentait.

-Tu vas quitter ce travail. Tu vas partir avec moi. Si tu paniques pour une question d'argent, sache que je suis capable de te payer dix fois ce que tu gagnes par mois en une seule journée.

Sasuke était figé. Qu'est ce qui se passait…Pourquoi lui ? Les cachoteries de Naruto étaient-elles si énormes ?

-Tu vas travailler pour moi. Si tu travailles pour moi, je te dirai tout. Et je te permettrai surtout de réaliser un de tes plus beaux fantasmes.

Orochimaru sourit une fois de plus, de cette expression horrifiante. Il se leva, et s'approcha de Sasuke. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, en réel prédateur. Sasuke, pétrifié cessa de respirer.

-Je te permettrai de te venger. De ton frère.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Orochimaru.

-Vous connaissez mon frère ?

-Il est une véritable honte pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux du jeune homme s'embuèrent de larmes. Il trembla.

-Je te donne l'occasion de lui faire perdre tout ce qu'il possède. De connaître la vérité sur ton amant. Tu dois juste travailler pour moi. C'est un contrat en or massif…

Sasuke fixa les deux pupilles fines de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

Il se sentait vide.

Vide.

-Dites moi tout ce que vous savez. Je vous appartiens.

_Chapitre 6_

_**Objectif défaite**_

Naruto Uzumaki ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête lui tournait affreusement. Il porta une main à son front, se passa les doigts aux paupières. Ses lèvres étaient pâteuses et il poussa un long soupir. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Ah…Oui. C'est vrai. Il n'était pas chez lui. La veille, il avait accepté l'invitation d'Itachi-sama. Il s'était rendu à son travail, non pas pour gagner son pain mais pour assister au Doll Show de Sasori, son collègue. Il s'étendit lentement. Il avait un peu mal au dos. Il tourna la tête, Itachi était encore endormi. Il baissa les yeux, coupable. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il pensa à son orgasme, à celui d'Itachi et à sa semence qui s'était écoulée en lui. Il frémit rien qu'à y songer. Il avait froid. Le drap qui le recouvrait n'était pas bien épais. Il se demanda comment Itachi pouvait faire pour dormir là-dessous. C'était glacé. Il s'approcha d'Itachi. Il se blottit contre lui. Itachi ouvrit alors lentement les yeux. Il vit le jeune renard, contre lui et le serra doucement à lui. Il ronronna.

-Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Itachi.

Naruto eut un rire bref.

-Oh je ne sais pas, je n'ai rêvé de rien, j'ai mal partout, je dirai que le bilan est mitigé !

Itachi serra Naruto d'avantage à lui. Ce dernier finit par se mettre à califourchon sur lui, et par le fixer de ses deux grands yeux.

-J'ai eu froid en me réveillant. Tu étais bien distant !

-Je dormais.

-J'aurais du me réveiller dans tes bras, quelque chose comme ça.

Itachi ne dit rien. Il caressa le cou de Naruto de son index.

-On verra bien la prochaine fois.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Il y en aura une, de prochaine fois ?

Itachi posa ses mains sur la taille de Naruto.

-Tu voudrais d'une prochaine fois ?

Naruto ne bougea pas. Il sembla réfléchir.

-J'ai un petit-ami.

-Tu as un amant, maintenant.

Itachi avait dit cette phrase le plus naturellement du monde. Naruto parut aussitôt blasé.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, souffla t-il.

-Ce n'est que la vérité.

-On verra bien.

Naruto se pencha vers les lèvres d'Itachi et l'embrassa lentement.

Lorsque Naruto rentra chez lui, aux alentours de dix heures il n'avait aucune excuse. Tout d'abord, il était censé passer la soirée là bas, et revenir aux alentours de deux trois heures du matin. Il passa devant la boite-aux-lettres et poussa doucement la porte. Sur la pointe des pieds, il passa devant le salon. Sasuke devait être endormi. Il souffla. Avec un peu de chance, il oubliera cet incident. Naruto gagna sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit avec lenteur, et constata qu'elle était vide. Sasuke n'était pas rentré. Son cœur se contracta. S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Sasuke devait normalement rentrer entre six et sept heures. Il ne dépassait jamais cette heure là, son petit-ami était réglé comme une horloge. Il ne s'autorisait jamais de débordement et avait toujours été dans le droit chemin. Naruto soupira. Il se saisit de son portable et tenta de joindre Sasuke. Messagerie. Il avait éteint son téléphone. Un peu paniqué, Naruto s'assied sur son lit. Ses yeux frôlèrent le cadre, sur la table de chevet, et la photo qu'il y avait. Lui, et Sasuke à Paris. Il se sentit coupable. Coupable.

Il porta ses mains à son visage.

Il n'aimait plus Sasuke.

_You know I need it  
>You know I feel it<br>You know I want it  
>Some fresh blood and flesh<em>

Madara bougea sa chevelure noire parfaite de droite à gauche. Il tournait autour d'une barre de strip-tease. Ses jambes s'écartèrent contre l'acier noir de l'accessoire sexuel. La barre chromée accueillait le corps de Madara tout contre elle. Il la lécha, prédateur et envieux en menant sa prestation impeccable de pole-dance devant ses clients.

_Please forgive for me wrong_

_My desire is umm so strong_

Madara s'accrocha à la barre, sa jambe droite s'élevant vers le plafond. Il partit en arrière, et ses cheveux se balancèrent en direction du sol. Il sourit, pervers et tourna ses yeux vers la foule. Madara portait un costume de travail, en trois pièces. Peu à peu, il ôtait ses vêtements. Il jeta la veste dans le public, ce qui provoqua quelques exclamations impatientes.

_I cannot help it I have to obey_

_You know I'll eat you if you choose to stay_

Madara se passa la langue sur les lèvres et caressa son sexe à travers son pantalon.

Naruto entra alors en scène. La deuxième barre aux côtés de Madara était inoccupée, et bientôt les mains du jeune renard s'agrippèrent. Il portait de longs collants en résille, et un short en jean, on ne peut plus court. Sa chemise noire en lambeaux laissait apercevoir son torse délicat et parfait. Il se retourna vers lui et Naruto évita son regard. Madara reprit sa barre, et continua de bouger.

_Cause I'm an angel_

Naruto, à ses côtés bougeait son corps comme s'il maîtrisait chacun de ses membres à la perfection, en une danse innocente et calculée.

_Cause I'm am a devil_

Madara lâcha sa barre et rejoint Naruto à la sienne.

_Cause I am a lost soul  
>Feeding off your flesh and blood<em>

Il s'approcha de ses lèvres, Naruto s'éloigna. Il lui tourna le dos et Madara colla son bassin derrière lui. Naruto laissa échapper un petit gémissement et Madara lécha sans aucune retenue son cou avant de jeter un regard dément aux hommes. Madara fit basculer la jambe de Naruto et celui-ci manqua de tomber, seulement, ce geste lui permit alors de le rattraper et de le dominer d'autant plus. Madara caressa le corps de Naruto au travers du fin tissus qui le recouvrait. Il porta une main brutale à son entrejambe et celui-ci repoussa Madara.

Il tenta de regagner sa barre de pole-dance. Madara laissa Naruto danser mais fit de même, derrière lui. Il toucha ses hanches, ses fesses. Il souffla contre son oreille, et Naruto se sentait extrêmement gêné. Cela ne faisait probablement pas partie du spectacle. Itachi croisa les bras. Il observa la scène, et lorsque Naruto lança un appel à l'aide au creux de sa pupille, il n'eut aucune réaction.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. »

Madara tentait de paraître crédible. Il fixa Itachi, une lueur innocente –et artificielle- illuminant ses yeux rouges.

-Ce qu'il y a de mal. Tu es un danseur professionnel, Madara, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était Itachi. Il paraissait furieux.

-Ouais, répondit-il.

-Alors, tu devrais laisser l'improvisation aux joueurs de jazz. Je ne te le permettrai plus. Chacune de nos représentations est finement préparée. Ce qui s'est passé, là, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

Madara laissa un silence s'installer. Il s'approcha d'Itachi, l'évaluant du regard.

-Ose me dire que ça n'a pas fait un carton. Tout le monde hurlait.

-Je m'en fous que ça plaise. Tu n'avais pas à toucher Naruto.

Madara se mordit les lèvres.

-Voilà. Tu avoues enfin qu'il n'y a que lui.

Itachi tenta de rester calme.

-Tous mes danseurs me sont chers. Seulement, tu devrais savoir que Naruto n'a pas signé pour ce genre de choses. Tu n'as pas à lui imposer ça.

-Et toi t'as signé pour ta came, pour te taper tous tes danseurs, pour donner des privilèges à un petit nouveau ?

Itachi gifla Madara. Ce dernier observa le sol. Il rit.

-Je suis ton étoile ici c'est ça ?

Itachi ne bougea pas. Il se sentit aussitôt extrêmement coupable de la gifle qu'il venait de donner à Madara. Il avait esquinté son diamant.

-Je suis désolé, Madara, murmura t-il.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as bien raison. Je ne mérite que ça. Crois-moi. Je mérite bien ça.

Madara sourit à Itachi.

-Une gifle ne suffit pas à remettre nos comptes à égalité. Tu devrais me tuer en réalité.

Itachi ne dit rien. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte de la loge.

-Si tu veux éteindre l'étoile, il faut bien passer par cette étape, j'imagine.

Madara s'assied devant son miroir, et examina sa joue rougie par la claque qu'il venait de recevoir. Il jeta un œil à Itachi de là où il était dans le reflet de la glace. Itachi ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi son danseur s'en voulait à ce point. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait, rien fait à part toucher son _univers._

-Autant m'excuser à l'avance, chuchota Madara.

Itachi sortit.

Sasuke était dans la limousine d'Orochimaru. Une de ces grandes créations, de ces voitures incroyablement grandes et effrayantes que seuls les riches peuvent s'offrir. Orochimaru buvait un verre de champagne, les jambes croisées aux côtés de Sasuke.

-Tu vois, ça.

D'un claquement de doigt, la vitre de la voiture se baissa. Le club du Vinyle Rouge. Sa façade.

-Ca te dit quelque chose, hein.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers le club.

Il hocha la tête.

-Pour que tu saches la vérité complète, il va falloir que tu y rentres. Mais pas seulement. Pour que ta vengeance soit accomplie.

Sasuke ne dit mot.

-Nous entrerons dans très précisément dix minutes.

Orochimaru sourit.

Gaara passa entre les deux rideaux rouges de la scène. Il portait une longue robe, une traîne impressionnante le suivant. Il portait deux éventails noirs, et un attirail de dentelle noire incroyablement beau. Ses cheveux rouges se reflétèrent à la lumière et il leva ses deux grands yeux soulignés de noir.

_I know that we are young.  
>And I know you may love me.<br>But I just can't be with you like this anymore.  
><em>_Alejandro._

Gaara souleva ses deux bras, les manches étaient couvertes de joyaux rouges, qui descendaient en cascade vers le sol. Deidara et Sasori entrèrent en scène derrière lui, ils portaient des chemises à jabot et des tenues de soldat. Vêtus d'une façon extrêmement soignée, la scène était splendide. Gaara rejoignit un sofa. Assis, face au public il laissa ses jambes se dévoiler sous la traîne.

_You know that I love you boy._

Sasori et Deidara arrivèrent derrière Gaara, doucement comme des chasseurs guettant le gibier.

_Hot like Mexico, rejoice._

Alors, Deidara posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gaara qui sursauta. En véritable princesse convoitée, Gaara joua la surprise. Il rougit même. Dans un jeu plus vrai que nature, Gaara porta une main délicate à ses lèvres, choqué. Quand à Sasori, il chuchota à son oreille.

_At this point I gotta choose._

La main de Deidara se faufila contre le torse de Gaara, jetant la tête en arrière pendant que Sasori lui maltraitait le cou, de morsures fugaces.

_Nothing to loose._

Deidara démonta les boutons du haut de la robe de Gaara. Ils volèrent, hors de la scène et Gaara poussa un cri. Il se leva, mais Deidara l'intercepta. Il serra sa taille contre son bassin et Sasori s'agenouilla devant lui, l'implorant. L'habit de Gaara tomba lentement, ses épaules exposées aux regards des vieux clients brillèrent. Sa peau pailletée était délicieuse. Enfin, lorsqu'il se retrouva à moitié nu, Gaara releva la tête vers la foule.

_Don't call my name.  
>Don't call my name, Alejandro.<br>_

Sasori caressa l'entrejambe gonflée par le désir de Gaara. Il soupira et ses mains palpèrent la zone, d'une sensibilité extrême comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor, d'une merveille. Gaara tenta de s'échapper.

_I'm not your babe.  
>I'm not your babe, Fernando.<em>

Deidara tira brutalement sur le bras du jeune garçon et releva le bas de sa robe, dégrafée. Il pénétra Gaara, sans aucune préparation et ce dernier retint un cri. Sasori, se dirigea lentement vers sa victime déjà attaquée par son compagnon et lui fit face. Il plaqua aussitôt son bassin au siens et couvrit son cou de baisers brûlants, dont certains finirent en morsures vives. Gaara, prit au piège se contenta de gémir, tournant la tête vers le public, comme s'il voulait qu'il vienne le sauver. Le plaisir. Les coups de Deidara, et les morsures de Sasori. Il ferma les yeux.

Naruto surveilla l'heure. C'était bientôt à son tour. Il se passa du crayon sous les yeux, devant le miroir. Il s'observa, vérifiant que son apparence était aussi attirante qu'il l'espérait. Il hocha la tête et sourit.

-Naruto ?

Il se retourna.

-Ita…Madara ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Naruto était gêné. Il n'aimait pas parler à Madara. Il se sentait mal depuis la dernière fois. Il l'avait touché, et ça ne faisait pas partie du spectacle. Il se retourna donc, continua de se préparer pour ne pas que le malaise se transmette et que Madara le remarque, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on lui pose des questions…

-Je voulais m'excuser.

Naruto laissa tomber son crayon. Il se retourna aussitôt, très étonné.

-Vraiment ?

Madara hocha la tête. Il s'approcha de lui.

-Je n'aurais pas du te forcer ainsi. C'est vrai. Je suis vraiment navré.

Naruto sourit. Son expression était sincère et innocente.

-Merci Madara. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir...

Madara hocha la tête.

-Merci à toi d'accepter mes excuses.

Il s'approcha de lui.

-Oh, alors tu te prépares pour ton show. J'ai vu les répétitions, ça me semblait très bon.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-J'adore les sucettes, dit-il.

Madara sourit. Il s'approcha d'avantage de Naruto.

-Tu sais ce que j'adore moi ? lui demanda t-il.

Maintenant, il était si proche que son bassin touchait Naruto. Ce dernier prit peur. Il s'éloigna, mais Madara l'immobilisa.

-C'est m'aveugler de plaisir.


	4. Chapitre 7

_Chapitre 7_

_La scène de fermeture_

Naruto tenta de rejeter Madara. Mais il était plus fort. Ses bras fragiles et fins ne pouvaient rien faire face au torse menaçant de l'homme, qui se serrait à lui. Il tenta de pousser un cri. Mais une main l'empêchait de produire le moindre son. Il sentit une pression le long de sa gorge : on l'étouffait. Ses yeux se mirent à pleurer. Madara cessa d'exercer sa force et poussa Naruto. Il s'écroula au sol, toussant. Madara le chevaucha aussitôt, l'immobilisant sans aucun problème. Le jeune garçon fixa, de deux yeux angoissés, apeurés et presque révulsés le regard de _l'étoile du club._

-Tu peux crier. Personne ne t'entendra. Personne ne viendra te sauver. Tu entends cette musique ?

Il marqua un silence, aussitôt couvert par les basses assassines du club.

-Ce soir, tu es sous l'eau, Naruto-kun. Et personne ne remarquera les bulles à la surface, lorsque tu hurleras à la mort.

Madara serra brutalement les poignets de Naruto qu'il plaqua sauvagement sur le sol.

-Non…Non…

Naruto exerçait toute la force dont il était capable pour rejeter son attaquant. Mais, lorsque sa bouche obscène se plaqua contre les veines de son cou, il poussa un cri déchirant. Madara planta ses canines au travers de la délicate peau de Naruto : il se mit à saigner, mais l'assaillant avait sembla t-il été habitué à ce mode d'opération. Il ne saignait pas assez pour une hémorragie, mais assez pour souffrir. Ainsi, la plaie était d'autant plus effrayante. Le sang coula le long des lèvres de Madara.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça…Madara… ?

Doucement, Madara releva le visage vers sa victime.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je vais te violer ?

Naruto hocha la tête, le regard vide, les lèvres entrouvertes. Des larmes coulant le long de ses splendides joues.

_Des joues brisées. Comme celles des enfants qu'on punit._

-Nous verrons bien _sa_ réaction lorsqu'il comprendra que tu n'es qu'une traînée, qui se laisse faire.

Madara sourit. Naruto prit peur, son cœur défaillait en son torse. Il refusait. Non. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche, pas là. Non, pas ces doigts là. Pas cette langue, beaucoup trop longue. Il cessa toute résistance lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Il se mordit les lèvres si fort qu'un filet de sang s'échappa, et s'écoula sur la moquette rouge de la loge.

Madara avait déshabillé Naruto avec violence, et celui-ci en avait profité pour tenter de s'enfuir, rampant sur le sol avec rapidité. Il donna une puissante gifle au jeune garçon, qui s'écroula. Naruto, nu, gémissant et faible face à la puissance de Madara, convoitant l'espoir de pouvoir trancher la gorge d'un renard un peu trop familier à son goût.

Madara bloqua toute possibilité à Naruto de s'enfuir. Sur le sol même, il menaçait Naruto de son sexe. Le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés, pleurant et tremblant subissait une torture d'autant plus forte que son assaillant se faisait lui-même languir. Le sadisme du grand danseur était à couper le souffle. Alors, il le prit.

Naruto serra les poings et hurla. Une fois de plus, il tenta de se débattre : peine perdue.

-Je t'ai pourtant dit qu'il était inutile de crier, comme ça, mais tu peux continuer c'est agréable.

_Without emotions__  
><em>_Without feelings_

Orochimaru ouvrit la portière à Sasuke. Il sortit, regardant attentivement tout détail de ce bâtiment. Les lumières à l'étage. Le néon. Les gens qui rentraient. Orochimaru poussa la porte, et il le suivit.

Sasori, Deidara et Gaara venaient de terminer leur prestation. Sasuke reconnut vaguement le jeune garçon qui était avec eux. Il ne se rappela pas de son nom, mais son visage lui rappelait quelque chose. Il ne chercha pas plus loin. Il s'assied dans un canapé de cuir aux côtés de son nouveau patron, sans rien dire. Il scruta toute la foule. Il ne reconnut personne d'autre. Il ne voyait rien. Il se sentait comme happé dans un tourbillon d'inconnus, d'hommes pervers. Il n'était pas de ce monde. Sa tête lui tournait, il n'avait pourtant pris aucune drogue, bien qu'Orochimaru lui ait proposé de la cocaïne dans la limousine. Il avait refusé. Il utilisait le fait que cet homme ait besoin de lui pour assouvir son propre besoin de savoir. _La vérité_, avait dit l'homme, _la vérité se trouve derrière ces grandes portes teintées. Le Vinyle Rouge t'apportera la réponse, la vengeance et la résolution à tous tes problèmes._

_If you want it in your ass as I spit in your face__  
><em>_Face down on the floor holding you by your neck_

Madara baisait Naruto comme un dingue. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet, non. Il était devenu l'objet. Naruto se mordait toujours les lèvres, et c'était un véritable massacre. Il ne saignait plus, sa bouche pissait littéralement du sang. Il avait du s'ouvrir quelques veines. Il soufflait, brutalement, désarticulé, face contre terre. Madara donnait des coups de reins violents, et sa verge entrait et sortait de Naruto dans un rythme horrifiant. Les lèvres entrouvertes, ce dernier était en état second, en proie au vicieux plaisir qu'il se donnait là dans cette loge. D'un geste, il bloqua d'avantage de le bassin du jeune renard.

_Do you feel like a wreck?__  
><em>_Well that's life, kiddo__  
><em>_Now shut up and swallow__  
><em>_Shut up and swallow_

Madara jouit brutalement. Il continua de donner quelques impulsions assassines, puis cessa. Il s'extrait, cessa son emprise sur Naruto qui s'écroula, la respiration entrecoupée. Il ne bougea plus, les poignets bleuis, le sang s'écoulant hors de sa bouche. Il toussa et ne bougea plus, comme paralysé. Quand à Madara, il s'observa dans le miroir, remettant sa chemise. Il se passa un linge le long de ses joues rougies par le sang de Naruto. Il sourit.

-Voilà. Petite étoile. Je vais voler ta place pour cette fois-ci. Le patron n'aimerait pas qu'on prenne du retard sur scène. Je sais bien que tu aimes les sucettes, mais je vais devoir les sucer à ta place.

Il rit faiblement.

Allez.

Il se retourna vers Naruto, s'accroupit, et caressa ses cheveux.

-Crois moi, ce n'était pas uniquement pour faire du mal _à Itachi-sama._J'ai aimé.

Il se redressa, poussa la porte et rejoint la scène.

Itachi descendit de ses appartements. Il traversa le couloir, et rejoignit le bar. Il croisa Sasori, Deidara. Gaara venait de finir sa dernière présentation scénique, il pouvait donc quitter les lieux. Une veste en cuir sur les épaules, il quitta les lieux, adressa un léger geste de la tête à Itachi qui lui rendit. Sasori et Deidara avaient eux aussi fini. C'était au tour de Naruto de présenter le _Lollipop Burlesque Show_et, ensuite ce serait à Madara de clore la soirée. Cependant, ils étaient de service au bar, et servaient les clients.

-Deux verres de saké, Deidara, lança Orochimaru.

Deidara se retourna et lança un regard à l'homme. Il aperçut un jeune garçon à ses côtés, très beau et curieusement ressemblant à son patron. Il songea que la famille Uchiwa était vraiment trop nombreuse, soupira et prit la commande. Itachi resta en retrait. Là où il était, il ne pouvait voir son frère. Il pouvait seulement contempler la scène.

Il était très pressé de voir cette représentation, car il l'avait innové pour Naruto. Après plusieurs demandes, Itachi avait trouvé la parfaite solution. Il croisa les bras et attendit. Les projecteurs se braquèrent alors sur la scène. Une lueur faible balaya le parquet et le reste du club fut plongé dans le noir. Les enceintes se mirent à trembler, sur scène, une dizaine de sucettes aux proportions de toutes les couleurs étaient disposées.

Madara apparut, et les rideaux s'écartèrent d'un coup. Un piano vieilli se fit entendre. L'ambiance de la scène se fit d'autant plus charnelle que le son incitait aux gestes raffinés d'une danseuse burlesque des années cinquante.

_It's quite an elaborate scheme_

Madara sourit et se dirigea vers les montagnes de sucreries. Il se pencha, profil au public, et se saisit d'une de ces sucettes étrangement grandes. Il portait une chemise de dentelle rouge foncée, qui lui arrivait en dessous les genoux.

_The fine art of poisoning_

Alors, il rejoint une sorte de trône, placé au milieu de la scène et croisa les jambes. Il commença à lécher la confiserie, lançant des regards suggestifs aux clients. En douceur. Lentement. L'érotisme n'était pas le mot. C'était un jeu dangereux avec la mort qu'il proposait.

_The dose to comatose_

_Slyly administered_

Alors, Itachi ouvrit grand les yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Madara avait-il pris la place de Naruto ? Ce n'était pas son spectacle. Il lança des regards à Sasori et Deidara, ils savaient. Il s'approcha d'eux.

-Et puis, toi-même t'as entendu ce raffut dans les loges, dit Deidara.

Itachi s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva devant Deidara.

-Qu'as-tu dit ? demanda t-il.

Deidara ne dit rien.

-Rien d'intéressant.

-Dis-moi.

Il se saisit d'une coupe de vin, et la bu lentement. Quelques gouttes rouges coulèrent le long de ses joues, de son cou. Le piano, en bon compagnon accentuait chaque mouvement de Madara, et le transformait en un élément de danse, d'une danse sensuelle, de charme.

Deidara jeta un regard vers la scène.

-Tu as parlé de raffut. Dans les loges.

Sasori baissa le regard, et Itachi se mit à courir vers le couloir qui menait à la scène, et bien sûr aux loges. Il ouvrit avec violence la loge de Naruto et se figea.

Orochimaru se leva du canapé.

-Non, non, ce n'était pas prévu.

-Je connais cet homme, monsieur, dit Sasuke.

-Non…Non !

Une panique, une angoisse indescriptible habitait le visage de l'homme. Ses fentes, en guise de narines s'était dilatées, ses deux yeux de serpent vibraient tant sa tension artérielle explosait. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était certainement pas à Madara de danser… Non. Il se souvenait très bien du moment où Itachi en personne lui avait demandé des sucettes pour le Lollipop Burlesque Show de Naruto. Il se souvenait aussi très bien de ce qu'il avait fait ensuite. Orochimaru était allé voir une de ses vieilles connaissances. Il avait confectionné ces sucettes là, qu'il voyait dévorées par Madara.

_Des sucettes empoisonnées._

Sur scène, Madara continua ses gestes suggestifs et écarta les pans de sa chemise.

_Not for the frail of heart__  
><em>_The vengeful must play their part__  
><em>_A friend to the bitter end__  
><em>_Or so they say_

Madara, cependant sentait ses muscles se détendre. Il se sentait défoncé. C'était comme quand il prenait de la cocaïne, quand ça remontait au travers de ses sinus, jusque dans ses veines trop faibles et à ses hémisphères. Il ignorait si c'était la chaleur ou Naruto, qui l'avait mis dans ces états là. En fait, il continua de danser, suçant, léchant et dévorant ses sucettes, amoureux de la scène, du public qui bandait devant lui. Il pouvait mourir pour cet endroit, pour ce parquet sous ses pieds. Pour ce piano rétro qui le rendait encore plus sexuel. Pour les notes qui s'évaporaient dans l'air rouge du club.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. »

Orochimaru prit son visage en ses mains. Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-L'homme…Que tu vois…N'est pas celui que je voulais te montrer…

-Vous m'avez emmené ici pour rien ?

-Il est forcément ici. Tu n'as qu'à patienter, d'accord ?

Sasuke fixa le visage de l'homme à ses côtés. _Quelque chose allait de travers. Et il ne comprenait rien._

Itachi s'accroupit. Il prit Naruto dans ses bras, il était conscient. Il n'émit aucun son, mais contempla son patron. Ce dernier, pétrifié le serra à lui.

-Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun, putain qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici…

Ses yeux se portèrent aussitôt vers le sang qui coulait d'entre ses lèvres.

-Tu saignes beaucoup, viens. Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital d'accord ?

Itachi porta Naruto. Il était léger, nu. Il se saisit du yukata orange qu'il avait fait importer du Japon pour lui, et l'habilla. Enfin, il le reprit de nouveau dans ses bras, poussa la porte de la loge.

Alors, Naruto chuchota quelque chose. Mais Itachi n'entendit pas. Il répéta, d'une voix plaintive.

-C'est Madara, murmura Naruto les yeux brillants.

Itachi s'arrêta. Il posa son regard sur l'expression bouleversée de Naruto.

_Itachi haïssait profondément Madara._

Alors, Madara se leva de la chaise. Il chancela.

_Nice and slow__  
><em>_Misfortune will flow_

Madara lança la sucette dans la foule. On se précipita. Il fixa les projecteurs, recula, esquissa un faible sourire et s'écroula. Il partit en arrière et son corps heurta le sol. La musique continua. Sasori se rua sur scène, et les clients se regardèrent, outrés. Certains se mirent à quitter la pièce, aussitôt. D'autres regardaient attentivement, comme si cela faisait partie de la représentation.

_Peril_ _in the nursery__  
><em>_It seems a tainted pastry__  
><em>_One bite what a__dreadful fright__  
><em>_She was such a delicate little dish_

Sasori porta son oreille aux lèvres de Madara, entrouvertes. Pas de souffle.

-Deidara, cria t-il, viens.

Deidara posa aussitôt la bouteille qu'il tenait au bar et se précipita sur scène.

-Il ne respire plus, dit Sasori.

Le serveur blond écarta le jeune homme et plaça ses mains contre le thorax de Madara. Il appuya une fois, deux fois, et porta ses lèvres à celles de l'homme. Il souffla. Mais. Bientôt, Deidara cessa ses gestes. Surtout lorsque Sasori se saisit d'une des sucettes. Il lécha son doigt, parcourut la sucrerie et le goûta.

-Poison, murmura Sasori. On l'a empoisonné.

Les yeux de Deidara s'ouvrirent en une stupeur effroyable. Il scruta le visage de Sasori, puis celui de Madara.

-Il est mort, murmura t-il.

Sasori hocha la tête.

-Une dizaine d'homme ne pourraient même pas survivre face à la dose qu'il vient d'avaler. C'est sans espoir.

_Nice and slow__  
><em>_Misfortune will flow__  
><em>_But who will know?_

Alors, Orochimaru se leva. Sasuke ne comprit pas.

-Cet homme est mort, s'exclama t-il.

Il ne bougea pas. Alors, Sasuke se leva.

-Je m'en vais !

Alors.

Ca arriva.

_Prologue_

_Et ce fût tout._

Sasuke aperçut cette grande silhouette, habillée d'un costume. Il vit son visage. C'était le même que le siens, à quelques exceptions. Oui. Ses grands cernes invraisemblables. Cette finesse qu'il n'avait pas. Sa façon de marcher, et cette présence qu'il n'avait toujours pas acquise à son âge. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé, au fond. C'était toujours le même grand homme. Il ne comprit pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Et, lorsqu'il aperçut Naruto dans ses bras, son cœur s'arrêta tout simplement de battre. L'instant visuel qu'il vivait supprimait toute notion de vie, toute autre mémoire qu'il avait de cette existence. Il ne pensait qu'à ça. C'était comme une espèce de gravure à vif, au creux de son plexus solaire qui l'empêchait de respirer, de vivre de réfléchir. Il vit la main d'Itachi qui serrait Naruto dans ses bras, et le regard de Naruto, rivé vers lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il cru qu'il allait s'effondrer à genoux. Mais, rien_. Seulement le vide._

C'était donc ça. _La vérité._

Un flot de flashes lui venaient dans la tête. Mais il n'y avait aucune représentation concrète de ce qu'il voyait. C'était un tourbillon de coups qui l'assenaient de droite à gauche sans le laisser en paix. Bien que cet instant ne dura que deux ou trois secondes, Sasuke su que c'était l'instant crucial, qui scellerait son existence, et sa relation avec Naruto. Le visage de Naruto se tourna vers lui. Il ferma ses deux yeux bleus, puis les ouvrit lentement. Il reconnut Sasuke. Il était loin d'être amnésique. Et pourtant, il ne réussit à bouger ses lèvres ou l'expression de son regard. Il s'accrocha d'avantage à Itachi, et celui-ci ne remarqua pas la présence de son propre frère. Il voulait seulement gagner la sortie. La vision du sang sur le visage de Naruto perturba Sasuke. Il ne se demandait même pas pourquoi il était dans cet état là.

Il ne se demandait rien. Mise à part peut-être…

_Pourquoi était-il là, en ce moment, dans les bras de son frère ?_

Itachi passa à côté de Sasuke, et ce moment sembla durer des années, et des siècles pour le jeune Uchiwa qui imprima chaque seconde comme une brûlante claque. Itachi jeta un regard vers la scène et observa la silhouette inanimée de Madara au sol, Sasori et Deidara l'entourant. Il n'afficha aucune expression, et du même pas décidé se mit en tête de rejoindre sa voiture. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Sa peau blêmit, il les observa quitter le club, et lorsque la seule chose qu'il pu voir fut le dos d'Itachi, Sasuke s'assied avec lenteur, de nouveau sur le canapé. Orochimaru exaspéré traîna Sasuke à l'extérieur après une vingtaine de secondes.

Alors. Ca se terminait comme ça. Et ce fût tout.

On décrocha le néon du Vinyle Rouge de la façade propre et brillante. On ne la nettoya plus comme avant. Orochimaru était patron désormais. Itachi Uchiwa avait quitté le club et ses appartements, laissant tout derrière lui. La police le recherchait, mais tout indiquait qu'il avait simplement quitté le pays. Les mêmes procédures avaient été entreprises pour Naruto, qu'on présumait parti avec lui. Le jour de la fermeture définitive du Vinyle Rouge, un corps fut entreposé dans une ambulance. Le corps de Madara avait été recouvert de la tête au pied, et ses yeux rouges ne s'étaient plus jamais ouverts. Les sombres affaires des clubs érotiques, libertins. Ces lieux de débauches à faire frémir les hommes les plus sages. En vérité, on n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une pareille affaire d'empoisonnement. La police n'approfondit pas les causes du décès de Madara. Lorsqu'on prit conscience de ses trafics de cocaïne, le plus étrangement du monde, les regards se portèrent moins vers les autopsies. Tout s'évaporait lorsque la morale était en danger. _La petite et douce morale._

Sasuke dansait désormais pour Orochimaru. Le Vinyle Rouge avait laissé place au _Snake Eyes Club._La troupe de l'homme n'avait rien de bien intéressant. En vérité, la clientèle que le Vinyle Rouge avait perdue ne revint plus acclamer les lieux. Désormais, une nouvelle vague s'était amassée autour de l'endroit. Différente.

Sai, Sasuke, Neji et Kiba étaient désormais les danseurs du night-club. Et, ce soir là, Sasuke dansait.

_When apple leaves fall_

_You may feel something in your__  
><em>_mind's eye_

Sasuke chantait. Il portait une main au micro, les yeux baissés, dans le vide. Il était devant la scène, pendant que Neji effectuait de grands gestes gracieux et parfaits. Cela correspondait à une sorte de danse du ventre. Les néons rouges et les projecteurs chauds avaient laissé place à une ambiance bien plus hivernale : les lueurs étaient blanches, et la plupart des jeux de lumière penchaient du bleu au vert. _C'était un environnement pour les reptiles._

_When apple leaves fall__  
><em>_We will have to say good bye__  
><em>_When the earth drinks in squall__  
><em>_Your mind will be dry_

Sasuke bougeait lentement son bassin, de droite à gauche observant les clients. Il était rare qu'il présente des spectacles aussi purs et restreints. Il avait l'habitude de montrer son corps, et il aimait ce genre d'occasion. C'était pour lui un moyen de remplir sa part du contrat d'une façon un peu moins embêtante. Il s'était engagé auprès d'Orochimaru. Désormais, il gagnait sa vie d'une façon plus que convenable. Il avait déménagé, ici dans les appartements qui appartenaient désormais à son patron. Parfois, il lui demandait de le sucer, et il acceptait. Il ne menait pas une vie difficile. Seulement peut être, une existence regrettable. La musique s'évanouit, et il quitta la scène.

Tout le monde quitta la scène.

Il revit Naruto un jour. Et ce fut la dernière fois. Il était venu, lui avait sourit. Et Sasuke n'avait rien dit. Il s'était figé, les basses profondes avaient explosé ses tympans. Il avait aussi croisé le regard de son frère, qui avait saisi Naruto contre lui, et une fois de plus l'avait emporté ailleurs. Il les avait regardés, une seconde fois. Et ce fut tout.

Il ignorait d'où il venait. Mais il savait où il allait. Sur scène, acclamé par de vieux pervers, une fois de plus.

_Sous les projecteurs perturbants de la scène, s'illumine_

_Quelque part entre leurs cuisses et le vinyle,_

_Le bondage à la cire et quelques amphétamines,_

_Les esclaves de la danse sont en ville._

Itachi approcha un briquet de la cigarette que Naruto tenait entre ses deux lèvres. Il tira une bouffée. Il laissa sa tête contre lui.

_« Nous ne sommes rien »_dit-il lentement.

_« Comme tout le monde. Mais nous, nous le savons. »_

_Les guêpières couvrent les ventres adoucis,_

_Et accueillent en leur sein rebondi,_

_Les cris de jouissance dans la nuit._

_Les voiles couvrent leurs bustes chauds,_

_Et leurs langues fougueuses,_

_S'entremêlent pendant le show._

_En ce lieu, oublie cette chose étrange_

_Qu'on nomme « Amour »._

_Ici, nous bannissons les anges_

_Les Enfers sont tout autour._

_Et si un jour, des ailes te poussent_

_Fuis ce royaume aux délices de chair,_

_Prend ce renard, et dans ta course_

_Ne te retourne jamais vers notre repaire._


End file.
